Can'ts and Regrets
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: "I... can't." "There isn't a day that I haven't regret losing you." History repeats itself in a never-ending cycle, with a spinning love square, an overprotective cousin and a brother always chasing and running. Bridgette/Felix, Marinette/Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Its IrishDreamer4!**

 **Isn't Miraculous Ladybug the most amazing show?**

 **I noticed there's a lack of Bridgette/Felix fics, so I'm writing my own!**

 **Just a reminder, I may or may not include info from the current episodes.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.

* * *

Paris.

The city of lights, fashion, cuisine, history, love...and happy family reunions.

"Aunt Sabine! Uncle Tom!"

A young woman hugged her small aunt and large uncle outside their bakery.

"Bridgette! It's so good to see you again!"

"We're so sorry we couldn't be there for your graduation."

"It's ok, I don't mind. China was a great place to study and uncle Wang is an excellent teacher. But I'm happier to be back at home. Now I can start working to open my own cafe! By the way, where's Marinette?"

Her beloved aunt and uncle immediately dropped their happy smiles.

"She's..." was all that aunt Sabine said.

Bridgette raised a brow. Her aunt and uncle were oddly ambivalent to say anything about Marinette.

"Is she ok? Where is she? Marinette!"

All in a rush, Bridgette brushed around her relatives and ran up the steps to her cousin's attic for a bedroom.

A very big, adorable red bug hovering over a hunched figure. It gasped upon seeing her.

"Bridgette!"

"Tikki?"

"B-B-Bridgette?"

The hunch figure moved, revealing a pink-faced girl who looked quite similar to Bridgette yet smaller, tears streaming down her face.

"Marinette!"

The older girl rushed forward, dropped to her knees and scooped up her cousin. Marinette curled herself into her chest, seeming so tiny. Like she was little again, crying over a scraped knee.

Only, it wasn't a scraped knee.

There was a long scar on her cousin's right arm, pulsing red on pink skin.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Tikki swooped in to explain. "There was an akuma, very powerful. She got hurt because she was a little...distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

Tikki's big blue eyes shifted. Bridgette turned and saw pictures across the wall.

Pictures of a young, handsome, golden-blond, green-eyed boy.

"Agreste..." she growled.

Tikki explained more. "She confessed to him earlier...but he turned her down. Then she overheard him saying he rejected her because...because..."

"He loves Ladybug!" Marinette burst out, almost giving her cousin and Kwami a heart attack. "Stupid, perfect, amazing Ladybug."

She cried in her cousin's chest, all of her pain transferred into wails. Her cousin wrapped her arms around her as her eyes furrowed.

That little...!

Bridgette gritted her teeth, a wolfish growl escaping from her throat.

Once again, an Agreste had broken the heart of a Cheng. And it was her little cousin.

Bridgette rose up from Marinette and stomped over to the decorated wall.

"B-Bridgette?" Marinette whimpered.

"You have to forget about him." was what Bridgette said right before she, quite cruelly, tore down each and every images of Adrien Agreste and then ripped them up, bits and pieces of the model flying onto the floor. "Agrestes are nothing but bad luck. You're better off without him."

Tikki gasped shrilly. Marinette only stared wordlessly. She was too hurt to say anything in her defence.

"If he wants the pinup dream, then he can have it!" Bridgette walked back over to her cousin, dropping to her knees. "The world can have _stupid, perfect, amazing_ Ladybug but I have you all to myself." She stroked Marinette's face tenderly, wiping away her tears. "My wonderful, sweet, cute, _real,_ little cousin. There's no better luck than that."

Marinette's lip quivered. More tears fell. Then she threw herself at her older cousin and hugged her tightly, cries buried in her shoulder. Bridgette wrapped her arms around her and held her. Tikki floated over and rested on top of Bridgette's head, and curled up in a ball as an attempt to join in the hug.

They stayed like that for a while, curled up in each other for comfort.

After all, they share this curse of good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

_4 years later..._

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Paris.

Marinette smiled on this perfect day on her walk from college. She was on her way to Bridgette's new place for lunch, see how it was doing on its opening day. After 4 years of working in a chocolatier and a few odd jobs to save up, Bridgette finally set up her cafe, christened 'Lucky Red.'

The cousins were always close as sisters, but in the last four years, their bond deepened to the point that they practically depend on each other. They held onto each other. And never let go. Now they live together above Lucky Red. While Bridgette managed her cafe, Marinette attend fashion college and an internship with Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette walked down the street, blissfully unaware of the stares men was giving her.

That wasn't surprising, as she had grown into a beautiful young woman at 20 years old. Her hair shone in a neat bun. Her body, tall yet still petite and slender. Flawless skin with cute freckles. She was wearing a creation of hers. A light-pink dress with short sleeves, black bell sleeves coming out from underneath, and a black collar, long and sharp. Her signature floral design imprinted on the bottom hem. The ensemble was paired with tall black boots, a black belt with gold buckle around her tiny waist, and a deep-pink kooky-designed messenger bag, secretly carrying Tikki inside. She had also got her ears double pierced so she can wear other earrings as well as her miraculous, which were dangling pink and silver blossom earrings.

Men stopped their working and just stood still like statues gawking at her. A bashful florist even gave her a white rose for free. She sniffed the rose in her hands, then placed it in her bun.

Across the street, a man came out of a cheese shop, carrying two large wheels of Camembert under his arms.

"Geez, Plagg, how much cheese can you-"

He stopped mid-rant when he saw Marinette walking on the street opposite to him. Like every other man, he was in awe of her.

"Wow..." But he noticed something about her. "Wait. It can't be..."

His eyes widened. Quickly, he saddled a black motorcycle, put away the cheese wheels, put on his helmet and followed Marinette before she disappears from view.

* * *

Bridgette Cheng felt really proud of herself.

She had opened her cafe after years of dreams and pain and hard work, her cousin had grown strong from the heartbreak, their futures seemed secure.

Her cafe was perfect.

Painted deep red at the front with a black plated sign saying, 'Lucky Red' in gold. A smooth, circular shape of the front and inside. 6 tall windows with black curly frames. A white table for two by each window, two tables for four in the centre of the cafe, and a row of sofa tables at the back. The floor, a polished cream wood. A counter of glass-framed treats and a window behind viewing her kitchen. The only way to get upstairs to her and Marinette's living quarters was through the kitchen. The walls were painted white with a simple display of a ladybug flying around leaving a trail of red-pink dots. Each wall had a certain creature. A black cat, a bee, a fox, a butterfly, a peacock and a turtle, made by Marinette's artist friend.

"You should have more ladybugs, or a Ladybug mural or a-!"

Bridgette had to interrupt. "Not everything has to about Ladybug. That'll just be cheapening it."

If she had to listen to anymore Ladybug praise, she'll kick Marinette's best friend out the door, never minding of the consequences.

Alya was quiet for a moment until she shrugged. "You're right. This is much prettier."

She went back to taking pictures for her blog. Like Marinette, Alya had grown up. Studying journalism, still running the acclaimed Ladyblog, still having no idea her best friend was Ladybug.

She now possessed a very voluptuous body, wider hips and bigger chest. Her wavy hair was cut short between her chin and shoulders, most of her hair brushed to the left, giving her waves more volume. She was wearing tight black jeans with ripped knees, grey pumps, and a dark-orange jumper. It was knitted of heavy wool but hugged her form nicely. Thick criss-cross braids ran up her stomach and short sleeves clung to her shoulders. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with a white fox tail pendant.

The door flew open, the handle rattled by a force. A blonde woman had barged in, pushing through Marinette and Alya without a warning.

"Out of the way!"

The girls glared at whoever rudely pushed them and recognised her.

"Chloe?"

"Excuse me!" Chloe slammed her manicured hands on the white polished counter, surprising Bridgette. "I'm in a hurry! I need your honey caramels and chocolate honeycombs please, now!"

The fact she actually said 'please' stunned the younger girls but only slightly. In the last few years, Chloe cleaned up her vicious act and became nicer, almost as sweet as honey.

"How much?"

"Just give me enough to last the day!"

She still possessed her sharp tongue.

"What's got you in a rush?" Alya asked.

"None of your business!" Chloe snapped.

"She was only asking!" Marinette defended.

"I'm only answering!"

"Girls, behave." Bridgette told the three of then sternly. She gathered a lot of honey caramels and chocolate honeycombs, just like the blonde ordered, placed on top of pink crepe paper in two red boxes. "How is your father, Chloe?"

"He's doing well. He can write with his right arm again."

"That's good."

As soon as Bridgette finished tying gold ribbons into bows, Chloe snatched the boxes and slammed down a fifty before her.

"Keep the change!" She ran out the door while eating a honeycomb. " _Mmmm_ , this is so good!"

5 minutes later, Alya's phone binged.

"Hey, look! Queen Bee is spotted by the Louvre!"

Marinette nodded, secretly knowing it was Queen Bee's turn for patrol.

And Bridgette had a knowing look in her eye.

"Marinette? Is that you?"

Marienette turned around and gasped. Her pink face washed away to a horrified white. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

" _Adrien?!"_

Close enough.

Adrien was standing there at the door, in the flesh. As if it was impossibly possible, he was 10 times more handsome. He was taller, muscular, with broad shoulders and strong abs. His face lost the baby fat for sharper features. Golden hair no longer spiky, now the layers were cut short, with long floppy bangs over the right of his gleaming green eyes. He wore a suave black leather jacket, a grey shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. A shiny black cat shaped motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm.

In one word, he was _hot._

He appeared to be very happy to see her as he walked in, then he stopped directing in front of her. His grin took up his perfect face.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since graduation. You look amazing!"

He towered over her, dwarfing her.

She cringed. "Um...thanks?"

He also noticed Alya. "Hey Alya! I want to say you look great too but Nino will kill me."

Alya waved him off with a playful smile.

Marinette, on the other hand, folded her arms and purses her lips while she silently panicked. She felt like a glass clock being shook violently, all her fragile nuts and bolts bursting out of order.

After he rejected her and broke her heart, she followed her cousin's advice and avoided him like the plague for the rest of her school days. He gave her space and rarely approach her. Then after graduation, they never saw each other again.

It worked until now.

Bridgette glared at Adrien from behind the counter, hunched and crouched as much as a tiger ready to pounce. She wished for him to do something, anything so she can have an excuse to kick his ass out.

Unfortunately, a call from a table pulled her away. She gave off one last warning glare to the blissfully oblivious man before walking away.

Marinette shyly sunk in her chair. Adrien kept talking, leaning in, evading her space, acting so interested in her. He was only making her more uncomfortable by each passing second.

Pain shot through her right arm. She gripped it.

"Um, it's nice to nice you too. But I, uh, I have to go." She almost pleaded through clenched teeth as her lips were forced in an uneasy grin. Her hands clutched the chair so firmly, her knuckled turned white.

"Yeah, me too. More modelling. Can I come back to see you so we can catch up?"

Marinette wanted to lie but Alya told the truth.

"She's always here. This is her cousin's place."

"Alya!"

"She goes to that fashion college on the east side, and she's interning for your dad."

" _Alya!"_

Adrien beamed. "Great! Awesome to see you again, Mari!"

He hurried out and got onto his motorcycle, winked at Marientte just before putting on his helmet, and then drove off.

Marinette's jaw dropped. Her eyes wide as china saucers. Her brain frazzled, trying to process what happened.

 _Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien..._

Alya, on the other hand, was pleased with herself, along with another Ladyblog alert.

" _Ooohhhh,_ Queen Bee is spotted at the Palace of Versailles with P-"

Completely irritated with her best friend, Marinette slapped her phone down.

"Forget that! Alya, why did you do that?"

"I was only helping you. He's obviously interested in you, girl. Totally smitten."

"He wasn't 4 years ago..."

Vivid memories played. The pain pierced throughout her body more violently. The memories of what she had done for him and what she got from him in return was too much. So much time wasted on a lousy broken heart. Marinette but her lip and clutched her hurting right arm. Her body was shaking. A little whimper escaped from her mouth and her eyes begun to tear up.

"I can't go back to that!" She cried, causing heads to turn, all eyes on her. "I just can't! I won't! Never again!"

Alya realised her mistake. "I'm sorry, girl, I don't mean to, I thought I was helping, calm down!"

Suddenly, Bridgette swooped in, a heroine to the rescue, grabbed her cousin gently by the shoulders, soothing calming words.

"Take it easy, cuz. I'm here. I'm here."

Marinette ceased her panic. She dropped her head against her cousin's chest, basking in her protection.

Bridgette sighed, then shot Alya a sharp look. "Alya, you can't force her into something she doesn't want to. Weren't you there for her at all? Sometimes I wonder how are you still friends with her when you obviously don't understand what she's been through."

Alya just stood there, as a child scolded and feeling guilty. She set her hand on chest, on top of her necklace's pendant. Her hand made its way into her bag, settled on a table, curled around something inside.

Meanwhile, Bridgette pulled Marinette into the kitchen, made her sit down, and gave her a glass of water.

Marinette breathed heavily. Then she spoke quite hoarsely. "I won't take him back, Bridgette. I won't!"

"I know you won't." Bridgette patted her shoulder. "Don't listen to him or Alya. It's probably a one-time thing. He won't come back." She turned away, whispering softly. "Hopefully."

However, despite the arcing pain, Marinette felt a twitch at her heart at the mention of Adrien.

* * *

He did come back.

And he kept coming and coming.

And if that wasn't enough, he 'ran into her' at work.

When he asked her out for dinner, she squeaked, gripped her right arm and fled like she escaped the devil.

Adrien just couldn't take the hint.

Just like he followed her at work, he followed her from work to home!

Every day he had been following her.

Every. Single. Day.

* * *

"Marinette!"

He called to her just as she reached her college. Suddenly the morning sleepiness evaporated and she ran right into the building. Adrien lost sight of her when he was surrounded by giggling girls and flashing camera phones.

* * *

"Marinette, wait!"

Marinette ran right inside Lucky Red, Adrien hot on her heels.

He followed her in but accidentally crashed into Bridgette, making her drop the trays of delicious food she was carrying. China plates smashed, silverware clacked, food splattered, drinks spilt, the floor was a terrible mess. A fragile silence fell.

Adrien laid on the floor, scared of Bridgette's reaction. The older woman stared down on the floor. Not a word.

After a still moment, she rose her head, a furious scowl written across her face, turning orange and red.

Adrien cowered under her glare.

Then he found himself thrown out of the small cafe, a heel print embedded in his ass.

* * *

After that, he followed her from work. This time, they were power walking to avoid crashing into Bridgette while working.

Bridgette waited at the door for Marinette. When she was near, Bridgette grabbed hold of her, pulled her inside and shut the door, making Adrien run into it.

* * *

One time, he snuck inside during closing time.

He slipped in before the door was closed by her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, just like he used to when they were young and innocent and ignorant. He missed their time together. After he turned her down, she could no longer tolerate being in the same room as him. He wanted to go back to those happy times. He wanted to make it up to her.

He wanted her back.

"Marinette..."

"What are you doing here?!"

Oops. Wrong Cheng. Instead, it was a very angry Bridgette.

But honestly, she looked like Marinette from behind in the dark.

"No strays!"

She kicked him out again. A fresh new heel print on his buttocks.

* * *

"He won't leave me alone, Bridgette! What should I do?"

"Get a restraining order against him if he doesn't stop."

"He's my boss's son! I can't do that!"

"Marinette, you can't let him walk over you. Here." Bridgette handed her a tray of food. "Take this to table 3."

Marinette rolled her eyes but nonetheless went to drop off the order. The number of customers have increased since Adrien first came in. That and word of Bridgette's famous cooking spread like wildfire.

The doorbell ringed.

"Bonjour, Mayor Bourgeois, Chloe."

"Hi Bridgette!"

Chloe, like Adrien, has been coming to Lucky Red every day but only for Bridgette. No doubt she was Bridgette's best customer.

"Easy, papa."

The young woman helped her father sit down in a table by a window. The old man shifted around, careful of his left arm in a blue sling.

"Chloe has been telling me all about your cafe. I heard you make the best beignets after the Dupain-Cheng patisserie."

Bridgette smiled with confidence. "I do more than bake." She placed a plate of sugar sprinkled beignets before him. The sweet smell of the baked goods was enough to make the mayor drool like a hungry dog. "But I've got a fresh batch waiting for you."

"Well keep them coming until I pass out."

"And here's your usual, Chloe."

Bridgette gave Chloe two red boxes of honey caramels and chocolate honeycombs, just what she always ordered. Chloe thanked her. Once Bridgette turned her back, Chloe looked around and slipped some honey caramels into her Gucci handbag.

"He's doing this out of guilt, I know it." Marinette was saying to Alya over the phone as she walked around, helping with dropping orders off.

As if the chasing wasn't enough, he even sent her flowers, which were all white roses. Like the one in her hair. She put them all in round light-pink vases as decoration in the cafe.

"He had set me up with Nino, for God sake! Even if he didn't reject me, he wouldn't notice me unless I was clad in a red polka dotted spandex suit! Just like everyone else in this city." She hissed the last part. "I gotta go, bye."

She bid goodbye to Bridgette and almost made it out the door.

Almost.

"Hold it right there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette's outstretched band barely touched the doorknob as Chloe stood from her chair.

Chloe became quite tall and slim, like a runway model. Her blonde hair was longer and hanging loose, a golden haircomb placed neatly at the back of her head. She wore plenty of makeup as always and designer clothes. A short white romper with a black stripe on the ends, a heavy white cardigan of luxurious fluff, and black stilettos. A pair of shiny black sunglasses perched on her head. Big gold hoop earrings in her ears, a thick gold cuff with a purple/blue/green design of a peacock on it on her right wrist, and a gold ring with a ruby designed after a ladybug on her left hand.

Marinette groaned but turned around anyway. "Yes, Chloe?"

Chloe made that pout of hers, the one where her light pink lips were in a tight line, her blue eyes narrowed more and her arms crossed, and her sharp-manicured hands pointed to Marinette.

"You need to stop stringing Adrien along."

Marinette raised a brow. "I'm whating who along?"

"Don't act dumb! Adrien is moping around because you keep turning him down for one little thing four years ago! Can't you just forgive him and go out with him already?"

"I _don't_ want to go out with him."

"What had happened has happened. Nothing we can do about it. All we can do is move on and live our lives."

"I am living my life."

"No, Marinette. You're living in _denial_. Quite acting like you're the victim here. Adrien is hurting too."

It almost scared Marinette how wise and mature she was. She cleaned up her act after her father was almost assassinated three years ago. It scared the evil out of her.

Marinette felt her scar pulsed, pain shooting up.

"Four years ago, you were delighted he rejected me and reminded me daily."

"I did...until I met your cousin."

Chloe cringed and Marinette smirked. Bridgette was the much needed discipline figure in the blonde's life. Bridgette wasn't gonna let a spoilt brat pick on her vulnerable cousin.

"Adrien is like a brother to me. I only ever wanted his attention."

"Well I don't want his attention. Maybe you can tell him that since he clearly doesn't listen to me. Now if you can excuse me, I have to get to work."

Marinette turned and walked away, leaving Chloe standing, not very pleased with how their discussion ended. The blonde shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, Marinette...If only it was that easy. You have **no** idea what you're in for."


	3. Chapter 3

The day went long. There was a collection to be put together for Fashion Week and Marinette was one of its lead designers. It was hard work but it was worth the words of praise from Gabriel Agreste. Each step only brings her higher up the fashion ladder.

She held her head up, beaming with pride until she reached the door. She stared at the wooden surface, too scared to step outside in case _**he's**_ there.

With a deep breath, she pushed through the doors...

And sure enough, he was right across from her. He was saddling his motorcycle, a lopsided grin on his face.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out." He said almost teasingly.

She frowned.

"Come on, Mari. I don't bite." He flashed a wider grin to display his perfect pearly teeth. "I can give you a ride home."

She immediately stepped back. The very idea of riding a motorcycle with him, the wind rushing against her as she hugged him from behind, her cheek to his back, her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her touch, it was too much!

"N-"

The road shook, cutting her off. A powerful roar and screams were heard from nearby. Marinette ducked back into the building while Adrien drove off, both completely forgetting about each other.

"Tikki, spots on!"

She transformed in a red-pink flash going up her body. Her red polka-dotted suit had more black on her sides, hips and thighs, and on her hands and arms, making it look like she was wearing long gloves. Her extra earrings were gone and and her hair pulled free from her bun, made into a ponytail with one red ribbon tied around it.

She jumped from roof to roof, swung from tall heights, running on foot a few time to get to scene of the screams.

She leapt into the air, did two impressive somersaults and landed perfectly on the road right in front of the Arc de Triomphe. A small crowd of onlookers applauded her stunt before running away screaming.

The huge Akuma charged at Ladybug, but she jumped out of the way. The heroine practically danced around it, avoiding hits and attacks.

If only dealing with Adrien was this easy. If only he knew the girl he let down was the girl he loved as well. Adrien would probably run right in the middle of the attack just to get her atten-

"Ladybug!"

She never saw the attack coming.

But the attack didn't hit her. Something else did, tackling her out of the attack's way. They rolled and tumbled until finally stopping, the bigger body shielding the other on top.

Ladybug gazed up at her saviour. A fond smile formed across her face.

"Chat Noir."

Her kitty.

Well, not much of a kitty anymore. He was a full grown tomcat. Towering tall, muscles packed snugged in his tight leather suit, which now had a silver zip V-neck sliding down, opening deep halfway of his golden chest, and ended with his golden bell. Silver studs embedded around his thick waist. His blond hair was cut very short and combed back behind his cat ears, giving Ladybug a full view of his masked chiselled face.

He was so handsome. And smoking hot!

He took her hand and pulled her up as he rose.

"You ok, Ladybug?" He asked, his voice deep and husky.

She couldn't resist to sigh her answer. "Yeah..."

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

Four figures jumped from the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Once in the light, they were presented in animal themed skin-tight costumes, just like the famous duo.

Their co-heroes. The newest addition in the last 4 years. The duo became a team.

The Quantic Team.

Rena Rouge explained the Akuma. "Poor guy, a project he worked so hard on got ruined the day its due. All those weeks of late nights gone to waste."

Rena Rouge was an vixen. Wild, feral, a free spirit. Full, tousled brown hair heavily streaked in white, brushing her chin. Two orange fox ears with white insides and black tips stuck up and on her head. An orange/white mask across her mischievously smiling face, with a black dot above each of her gold eyes. She wore an orange bodysuit with a white underbelly and a black swan-necked collar that also covered her shoulders and arms and hands. The white on her chest was heart-shaped. A long orange fox tail-like coattail around her waist, ending in a sharp white tip at behind, and slinky black legs reaching up to her thighs. She also wore the Fox Miraculous around her neck on a necklace. In her hand, she held a long flute.

"Now he's destroying Paris instead." Pavo applied.

Pavo was a handsome bird and he knew it. Confident, suave, proud. Another Chat. Bright red hair swept back, like feathers on a birds head. Gorgeous, glowing turquoise eyes behind a royal-blue mask with a pink peacock feather on each corner like an eyelash. His royal-blue bodysuit looked like a cross between a smart tuxedo suit and an elegant dress. A tux's collar and sleeves, a slit up the side of the ankle-falling skirt, where the bottom resembled a train of peacock tail feathers, a pink spot on each feather. Indigo tights and gloves clung to his skin underneath, high-heeled boots on his feet. The Peacock Miraculous on the centre of his collarbone. He fanned himself with a blue hand fan of feathers.

"He should've take up boxing or yoga." Queen Bee advised.

Queen Bee was a perky thing and sweet as honey. Like Ladybug, she was a bug themed heroine. Honey-blonde hair arranged mostly in back, like Belle, some in a neat bun and more trailing over her shoulders, a black ribbon intertwined. The Bee Miraculous comb was placed in the upper right side of her head, next to the bun. Her mask, highlighting her sky-blue eyes, was half yellow half black. Her bodysuit was yellow at the top and black at the bottom. The neck was black with a thin yellow stripe. There was yellow fuzz on her chest and shoulders like a crop top, along with two V stripes separating the fuzz, over the elbow black gloves, and three black stripes across her torso. The black ran from the waist down, with two yellow stripes on her upper thighs. Her black-legged feet had yellow soles and pumps on the heels, akin to fashionable kitten heels. A small round yellow purse around her hips on a thin black rope and in her hand, beheld a trompo with a pull string.

"Let's worry about calming him down first." Carapace suggested in a serious tone. He looked to Ladybug. "LB."

If Ladybug was the brains and leader, then Carapace was the wisdom and mentor. Wise, mature and cool. Short brown hair spiking from the front underneath his hood, attached to his dark-green bodysuit, embracing his thick, muscular physique. Bright light green nipped at his fingers and coloured in the hexagons on his chest, along with the pads on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees. On his thick legs, dark-green boots with a dent between his big toe and little toes like a turtle's foot. Black goggles with yellow lenses on his firm face. The Turtle Miraculous bracelet was on his right wrist. He wielded a shield designed after a shell on his back.

Ladybug nodded before giving the command. "Queen Bee, Pavo, block his attacks at the sides." The couple smiled to each other, their expressions falling goofy. "Rena, Carapace, flag him at front." That couple shared glares, obvious dislike in their eyes. "Chat, you're with me. We'll hit him from above with your Cataclysm and I'll use my Lucky Charm and purify the Akuma. Go!"

She grabbed his hand and they leapt into action together, as did Pavo and Queen Bee.

But Rena Rouge stayed, her lips playing a grin.

"She _so_ likes him." She stated.

"Shh!" Carapace hissed.

She stuck her tongue at him in cheeky response.

The couples went to work.

Blocking the Akuma's attacks, Queen Bee threw her trompo and Pavo flapped his fan. At one point, Queen Bee flew back by an attack but to her joy, Pavo caught her. Rena Rouge made illusions of herself and her teammates to confuse the Akuma into stomping on then again and again to his frustration. Carapace blocked his attacks with his shield and threw it like a frisbee.

Ladybug and Chat Noir observed from far on top of the famous Arc. Their eyes searched for the right moment to strike...

"Now!"

"Cataclysm!"

Chat Noir dropped from above, his right hand glowing deadly black. He pounded his hand right on the Akuma's back, causing the monster to roar.

"Lucky Charm!"

Pink and red dots swirled in the air and an red black-polka-dotted object fell directly into Ladybug's awaiting hands. She held it up quizzedly.

"A bar of strawberry soap?"

Rena Rouge appeared beside her and saw the so called 'lucky' charm.

"Oh good, wash his dirty hands!" She cracked.

At the same time, Ladybug and Carapace groaned and rolled their eyes. However, Ladybug looked to the Akuma, Chat Noir riding his back, and back to the soap. A quick plan formulated in her mind.

With the Akuma disoriented from Chat's attack, Ladybug threw the soap, where it landed directly under the Akuma's foot. The Akuma, as planned, stepped on it, and slipped. Chat Noir jumped off in time to avoid the sliding back and crashing into a building, becoming even more disoriented.

Pavo came over to the huge, laying figure and plucked the possessed object, the ruined work folder.

"Sweet dreams, Monsieur." He bid suavely.

Queen Bee sauntered his way. She leaned up against him, reaching high for the folder in his hand. Curves met muscles. A seductive smirk shared. Then she managed to pluck the folder from him and handed it over to Ladybug.

The red heroine grabbed the black butterfly before it took off.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She tossed her yo-yo up into the air. A swarm of red ladybug flew out and around in a twirl. In a white flash, every piece of damage, anything that was destroyed was fixed, good as new, like it was barely touched. The Akumatized object turned into a flawless folder and the Akuma himself returned to his normal self, if not more refreshed. The cursed butterfly, once blackish purple and now a dazzling white, fluttered away.

"Pound it!" All six bumped fists.

"Aw, shit! I have to go! Bye!" Rena Rouge exclaimed and she leapt away.

"Come back here! We have patrol!" Carapace gave chase after her, muttering angrily under his hushed breath. "Why am I the one who's stuck with the crazy partner?"

Queen Bee and Pavo shared a longing look into each other's eyes before reluctantly flying off, figuratively and seperately.

Left alone, Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, who faced the other way, lost in his own world.

"Ladybug?"

She didn't realise she was in her own world until his husky voice snapped her out of it and found him looking at her with tender concern.

"You seem a little off today."

"Just having a rough few days, that's all. What about you? You haven't made a single pun today."

"I'm having a _ruff_ few _dazes_ as well. A _le pew_ _purrsonal_ issues, nothing I _cat_ handle."

He said them now, making puns so bad she had to laugh. He stopped the flirting though. Over the years together, Ladybug became more fond of Chat Noir as he got more serious and wiser in his role and grew _muscular and handsome..._

"I have personal problems too. Feels as if I'm constantly hunted by a bloodhound."

Chat shuddered, disgusted at the dog mention, making her giggle. Then their Miraculous beeped and blinkered, alerting the couple of the countdown.

"I'll see you later." Ladybug bid with a smile and then used her yo-yo to swing off.

Chat simply saluted after her before running off.

* * *

After detransforming behind a building, Marinette took her place slowly while she daydreamed of Chat Noir. The vision of him offering his hand to her, offering her warmth and comfort from the harshness of her problems, it brought her into a good mood. _He_ did.

A roar of an engine snapped her out of her bliss. Her happy smile dropped as a motorcycle appeared beside her.

Oh no. Not _him_!

"Hey, wait!"

He parked and jumped off his moped, snatching up her left hand in his grasp. He just has to take the hand of her scarred arm. The pain spiked through her again, bringing her into another world of hurt. She wretched her hand out of his grip and tried to run.

"Marinette, we need to talk about this."

He got in her way rather quickly, blocking her way to Lucky Red, her home and sanctuary. He was making her go on the verge of crying.

"What do you want?"

"You."

He made it sound so simple. But it was much more complicated.

"Well, no you can't. Goodbye."

She tried to walk around him but he stepped aside to stop her.

"Please. Just one date to start off."

"No."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"I don't want to go out with you just because you feel guilty."

"I feel more than that for you! I care about you, more than I should."

"Take a hint, Adrien!" She spat out, venom dripping at her teeth. "I've wasted so much time on you, so why the Hell should I even waste more?"

Hurt flashed across his face. "Is it really impossible to give me a chance?"

"You never gave me a chance."

"I'll give you one. Right now."

She gripped her arm where her scar kept hurting her by the second of his pleading. She winced so hard, her voice became a weak whimper. The tears came back in a flood.

"Why are you so persistent? You made your real choice. I overheard you saying you love Ladybug. Of all people, you picked her. You could have any girl you want. Why her? Why are you so devoted to her? You never spend any time with her whereas I actually talked to you at school. How could you say you love her?"

Adrien, for once, could not speak. He couldn't tell her he's Chat Noir, who fought alongside Ladybug, made many conversations with her, knew her on a level no one else did. He personally knew the fearless, intelligent, red hot heroine. That was why he loved her.

He remembered the day his love for her halted. The very same day he rejected Marinette.

There was an Akuma, a vicious one. Ladybug was distracted by something. She ignored his puns, his words of concern, and even his warnings.

Then she was hit in the arm. He leapt to her side but she only pushed him away, throwing him the fiercest glare she ever had on her lovely face. His heart broke when she yelled harshly at him.

" _You stupid alleycat! Focus on the Akuma, will you? You never take anything seriously! Paris will fall because of you!_ _I just got rejected by my crush, the last thing I need is you slacking off and throwing yourself over every short skirt you see instead of doing your job!"_

She never took his feelings into account. Even though she got better and treated him more nicely, it was too late. His heart now yearned for Marinette.

He reached out for Marinette, taking her tear stained face in his hands, his thumbs gently wiped her tears away. Her eyes grew twice in size whilst she gazed at him. He couldn't resist to smile.

"Well...I realised what a foolish mistake it was. I turned down an amazing girl for a stupid fantasy."

But Marinette shook her head out of his hold. "I gave up on you. So let it go."

"No! Please, Marinette! I'll do anything." He reached out for her again, more desperately.

She avoided his hands. "Why is it that when I moved on, you decide now you want me?"

"I just want you back. I always did."

"When was I ever yours? I know you weren't mine."

"I could be yours and you could be mine."

He keeps begging, pleading to her, slowly draining her will to resist.

"I...can't."

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't regret losing you."

"...Why?"

"I didn't realise what I had until it was gone. You were always there for me. Please. I just want the happy Marinette I used to know."

If only he wore a black leather suit and had bed hair.

Her lips quivered and her hands clawed her forearms.

Ultimately she broke down.

"Alright! I'll go out with you."

Happiness dawn on Adrien. He did ridiculous poses of victory from what he saw on Anime.

"When Bridgette does." She quickly added.

He stopped dancing.

"Bridgette?"

"Yes."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes."

"The cafe owner?"

"Yes."

"Does she even date?"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to have you if she doesn't date at all?"

"You can't _have_ me. Besides, I wouldn't be comfortable if my cousin doesn't set an example first."

Seeing his still form and stunned expression, she took the chance and ran.

"Well, bye!"

"But Marinette!"

He gave chase, intending of barging into her home after her. But Bridgette stopped him at the doorway.

She heard _everything._

"Umm... _bonjour, Madame?_ "

She glared so heatedly at him, she almost reminded him of Ladybug.

"Listen here, you little bastard. You can't force Marinette into dating you, not after what you done to her." She hissed, poking his chest. He dwarved under her. "Get lost or I'll contact the papers and tell them that Gabriel Agreste's son is sexually harassing one of his interns. See how your father reacts to that scandal. Now...Go AWAY!"

She slammed the door.

In his face.

"Ow!"

* * *

Adrien groaned and moaned as he rubbed his perfect face. After getting hissed at and slammed at, he went back to his apartment where currently he was sitting on his couch, accompanied by his two closest friends.

"Seriously, man. You're gonna need plastic surgery if you keep chasing after Marinette." Nino remarked.

Unlike his friends, Nino didn't go to college to pursue his dream of becoming a DJ. Instead, he went freelance, made CDs, play in clubs and parties, and turned out pretty successful at 20 years old. He was still close with Adrien and still dating Alya.

He was older as he was taller, standing a little above Adrien, much to his pride. His face lost the turtle shape for something more angular, with a little bit of facial hair nipping at his chin. His physique grew strong and slender together. The cap gone to let his dark hair grew short and slightly spikey at the tips. He wore a black t-shirt, a big blue bomber jacket with thick white sleeves, old blue jeans, greenish-grey sneakers, a black bracelet with a silver oval pendant on his right wrist, three bracelets in red, yellow and blue on his left, red rimmed glasses, and black and orange headphones around his neck.

He was so handsome, he could model with Adrien and win all the hearts of girls if he wasn't dedicated to his music and girlfriend.

"You can sue her if your nose broke beyond repair." Chloe suggested.

Adrien shot his head up, bringing his red nose to display. "I can't do that! Marinette will hate me and her cousin will hate me even more!"

"Like she doesn't hate you enough already." Nino muttered.

With excellent hearing, the model turned to him. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you realise that the day after you rejected Mari, she switched places with Chloe, took lunch outside of school, and pretty much avoided you? How could she thought of that when she was in total heartbreak? She didn't. Her cuz did. She's the reason why Marinette gave you the cold shoulder in school. The shroom of France!"

"It's shrew, not shroom." Chloe corrected.

"It's a pun, Chloe. Anyway, Bridgette Cheng is super overprotective of Marinette. She's fiery, headstrong, a force to reckon with! She can be worse than Chloe,"

"Hey!"

"...and even Alya is no match for her. She almost broke Alya and Marinette apart! Besides she's busy running her cafe. Half of Paris has already visited it."

"But she is pretty?" Adrien asked meekly.

"Yeah, pretty scary! The woman is like a tiger! She's like that bitter shoe-wielding skeleton mama from that Mexican Disney movie!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's _Pixar_."

"Whatever, dude. Even Chloe scared of her!"

The young woman crossed her arms in defence. "I'm not scared of her, I respect her. I love her treats."

"And she scared you out of bullying Marinette."

"Where was she all this time?" Adrien asked before Chloe could snap back.

"In China, studying culinary. Did a bunch of jobs as well. The woman is nonstop."

Chloe sprung Adrien around to face her, looking him in the eye. "If you _really_ want Marinette, you need someone to go out with Bridgette first so Marinette will have to keep her promise to you. Someone who can handle her." Her finger lightly tapped her face while she thought about it. "Someone who can match her in wit, temper and skill."

Nino thought as well. "Someone just as stubborn as her."

"Someone smart and tough enough."

"Someone who relates to her."

"Someone who can make a connection with her."

"Someone who she won't kill with her chopping knife, make a soufflé of their flesh, chopsticks of their bones and wine of their blood."

"Someone...lucky!" Nino threw his arms in the air.

Adrien wondered. "Where are we gonna find a guy like that?"

Just at that moment, the door opened and a man entered. He had set down his leather bag when he glanced to the three people.

"Adrien, what did I tell you about having friends over?"

"I pay for half of the rent, Felix." Adrien retorted.

The man took off his heavy coat and unfurled his scarf. No doubt about it, he was extremely handsome. Light blond hair neatly tucked in a low ponytail and sharp eyes the shape of a hawk and the mysterious mix of grey, green and blue. Either an older, intimidating version of Adrien or a younger version of his father, Gabriel Agreste.

"I pay more." He countered coolly.

"We were just leaving." Nino stood up and went. "See ya, man."

"Bye, Adrien." Chloe bid and then frowned coldly on her way out. "Felix."

Once the two were gone, Plagg popped out of his hiding place, baring a cheeky grin.

"Hiya, Feely!"

"Hello, Plagg." Felix replied in a bored tone while he slipped off his gloves, without giving the kwami a single glance. "So baby brother, what's this about a girl? I heard your little discussion from the hall."

Adrien sighed before explaining his dilemma. "A few years ago, a friend of mine confessed to me and I rejected her for Ladybug, you know, because I was _in love with her._ And you know I got over her, and now I ran into Marinette, the friend, who became this wonderful woman! She's always amazing, but now she's ... But Marinette will only go out with me when her cousin does, which is impossible. Bridgette probably won't date at all just to spite me."

Felix froze. His head slowly rose from his leather gloves. "Bridgette? What's her last name?"

"Cheng."

"Blue hair, blue eyes, Chinese, petite?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

His stoic expression changed, softening to a façade of inspiration, as well as delight. Plagg knew what he was thinking.

Adrien did not. "What should I do? I like her too much now, I want to make it up to her..."

"Do nothing."

Adrien looked up and stared at Felix, confused. "What?"

"Trust me. Do nothing."

Felix made his way over, put his hand on Adrien's shoulder, bent down a little and leant in close.

"Adrien, take my advice. Don't fall for the dream."

Big brother and little brother touched foreheads, sharing a genuine smile.

"Let me handle 'the shroom'. Just worry about your face. Father won't be happy if you get a broken nose before Fashion Week."

Then Felix, with a slight smirk, lightly tapped the red sore nose.

"Ow! Felix!"

A chuckle came out of him. "Now tell me where I can find Miss Cheng?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nino wasn't kidding. Half of Paris was in Lucky Red between morning and lunchtime. So Bridgette was on a roll. Her business was booming, her cousin's annoying stalker (kinda) backed off. Everything was going perfectly smooth.

The cafe went quiet as the number of hungry customers dissolved near the end of the day.

By 5 o'clock, there were three people in the whole cafe. Still Bridgette maintained her energy and strutted over the table at the back, noticing a new, lone figure.

"Hello, welcome to Lucky Red! How can I he-"

The rest of her words dried up in her mouth.

Felix sat before her, arms crossed, not even looking up from his book.

Like Marinette, she looked like she just seen a ghost! Her already pale skin became a new lighter shade of white.

Felix was in her cafe.

 _Felix was in her cafe!_

"Excuse me?"

Bridgette blinked. Felix now had his attention on her instead of his book.

"I'll have a black coffee, please."

She nodded and walked off. He watched her go, eyeing her hips swinging to the striving of her long legs.

In a matter of minutes, the woman came back with his order.

"Here you go."

Once she set the coffee down, he said something that threw her off.

"You look nice."

No, she looked sexy.

While Marinette was the very embodiment of innocence, Bridgette as an older woman firmly represented _allure._

Her hair, blue as midnight, ran down her back in luscious waves and flicks, as if a lover run their fingers through it, while elaborated in a French braid. Big gold earrings shone in her earlobes. Pure, pale skin as white as snow. Her outfit truly brought out the deep curves of her petite body. The blouse she wore was a rich purple, tight, with sleeves cuffed over her elbows, and completely off her shoulders and so low at the neck, her bursting chest on a tempting display. Her tiny waist pop out in the navy pencil skirt while the fishnet tights running over her thick thighs and long legs, and red pumps on her kicking feet gave a passionate height to her small stature.

In other words, she was one _**heck**_ of a woman.

"...Thanks. You too."

Felix had grown too.

He was always so handsome in an _intimidating_ manner. His eyes, sharp as a hawk, studied her intensely. His neat hair was longer, sleekly tied in low ponytail, though some strands sprung free over his face. His manly physique had changed since she last saw him. He was taller, leaner yet had more muscle. His clothes plain did nothing to hide his gorgeousness. A dark-green shirt, a black tie tucked in, a brown jumper on top, dark grey trousers that went skinny down his long, _long_ legs and shiny brown loafers. A black side-bag worn across his chest and settled on his hip, adorning his family's brand name and logo in gold.

She turned to leave, however, his voice stopped her.

"9 years, hasn't it?"

She turned around to him. "8 actually."

The air chilled.

"You earned yourself quite a reputation." He said in between sips of his hot beverage. "Kicking top models out and breaking their noses. Even got yourself a nickname. _The Shroom of France_."

"If that is what you call woman with dignity and a brain, then yes, I am a 'shroom'." She stepped forward, closing the space between them. "Since you're here, I'm gonna tell you something."

She bent forward, leaning in so their eyes met. She hissed threateningly. "Tell your brother to stay away from my cousin."

In one swift move, she backed off Felix and twisted her hips around **but** only made one foot forward when he call out to her, _again._

"There's a new restaurant in the upper east, very classy."

She turned back to him, wearing her best deadpan expression. "And very hard to get in to for common folk like me, in case you've forgotten."

"I could get you in there, for a night. Together."

Bridgette froze. She almost could barely speak. Almost.

"Are you...asking me out?"

Felix stared at her, impassively. Not a slight of emotion on him.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Forget it, Felix. I'm not going down that road again."

"I've been meaning to find you again. I just needed a clue. Luckily our little ones knew each other."

"And thanks to your brother, they are now caught in the same cat and bug game we were in."

"We're still playing. I'm not quitting until I get my prize."

"What prize? You are only asking me out just so your brother can ask out my cousin." She was now gripping the table. "I don't want to lose her virginity at 17 like I did."

"She's not 17. She's legal, same as Adrien."

"Still too young."

Their noses were touching as their faces shared glares.

"Marinette and Adrien have a chance. You can't make them miserable just because you can't let go of the past."

He was right. Bridgette was too stubborn to release the pain and instead she forced it upon her and others.

"Neither could you. So look how well we turned out."

"Brie-"

Oh how that cheesy pet name gave her shivers of pleasure!

"Felix, the last time I saw you was in the back of a bookshop with my legs around your waist."

He sighed heavily, either of the memory of that encounter or her continuing the argument.

"Father has me sent off to Austria that night. I didn't had a say in it, there was nothing I can do."

"What about telling me?"

He went silent. He also looked away from the shame and guilt of his action.

"Didn't think a long distance relationship will work between us?"

"Father-"

"Ah, ye olde 'thy father' excuse. Do you know how many times I listened to that rubbish every time I want to do something? Still Daddy's boy, huh?"

He slammed his hand on the table, rattling the cutlery and China.

"My father is always controlling me. You have to understand that!"

"What I understand is that you used that excuse way too times!"

Bridgette rose her voice as did her ire.

"You didn't want to be embarrassed getting dumped by a lower class girl so you held onto me until you dumped me! If I was perfect Ladybug all the time, you would do anything and everything to stand with me." Her voice begun to quiver. Even tears brewed. "Just like your brother. You both always chose the dream over the real thing."

"Didn't you and Marinette?"

Felix shot her down with one single retort.

She intake the hostile air before whipping him in the eyes with her hair as she turned away and stomped off.

She left him with bitter coffee.

He left her with a big tip.

* * *

 _She remembered sitting on a bench in Parc de Belleville. She remembered gazing at the view of Paris._

 _Her new home._

 _The sight was beautiful._

 _But it only saddened her._

 _She was younger, a late teenager. She had worn a white long-sleeved top, tight jean skirt, black tights, and brown boots. Simple gold stud earrings in her ears. Her long blue hair, used to be messily worn, was tied in two tightly made braids._

 _She touched her earrings, expecting them to do...something._

 _Her sad lips dropped more._

" _Brie."_

 _She turned to her right._

 _Felix was standing there, clutching two pink slips of paper in his hand._

" _I've got tickets to the opera tonight."_

 _His face was uncharacteristically friendly, his lips smiling, his eyes gleaming hopeful._

 _But she coldly turned away, just as he did with her before, oh so many times._

" _Bridgette, I want another date with you. Together."_

" _The last one was only a pity date. It doesn't count." She snapped._

" _Then I want a real date to make it count." He pleaded, actually pleaded to her. "If you don't like opera, I could exchange the tickets for a movie instead."_

 _At once, she stood up and faced him, appearing not too happy._

" _Do you think this is easy? You think you can give me a taste of my own medicine? I never had a chance with you so why you are doing everything I did with you? Because you had money and I don't? You think you can do anything you want just because you're rich? I've wasted so much time on talking to you when you just ignore me. I wasted money on tickets to the movies or for a concert, events I never went to because you always said no, and on presents I brought and made just for you that only ended up in the rubbish bin two minutes after I gave it to you. I wasted good food for you that you never tasted and just threw away. I wasted so much on you! I'm done taking risks."_

 _Then she spun around, her braids whipping him in the face, and stalked off, leaving him behind in his dejected state._

* * *

Despite the argument, he sent her flowers the next day.

Orchids in a delicate shade of purple.

Her favourite flower.

She remembered the last time he did that.

He was chasing after her for a night out.

The game had begun once again.

* * *

 _The tables had turned._

 _She was the distant loner and he was the persistent suitor._

 _Felix chased Bridgette all over Paris._

 _He was sending her flowers, gifts, letters, giving her anything a girl could want, thanks to his wealth._

 _But she wasn't a materialistic girl._

 _No matter how many expensive gifts he lavish on her, she was adamant about her resolve. She was NOT interested in another pity date with him._

 _In Paris, he returned to homeschooling, but he caught whatever chance to escape, at any cost, to go after Bridgette and convince her to change her deadest mind._

 _He once waited outside her school. Sitting in his fancy Porsche, he waited until the bell rang,_ _the flood of students pouring out, recognising he twilight blue hair instantly._

 _Beside a guy._

 _They were talking animatedly, the boy was touching her arm._

 _Felix gripped the steering wheel, jealousy consuming him to decide on a rash move and honked the horn loudly, cutting down the conservation._

 _When Bridgette saw that it saw him, she frowned._

* * *

"Oh for the love of God! Don't you ever give up?"

He followed her in his car as she walked to the bank to drop off her deposits. For protection, he said, in case she might get robbed. The only thing she was robbed of was her sanity.

"I told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm not gonna date you just so your brother can prey on my cousin. Marinette only said that to put him off."

He smirked. "We Agreste men are rather stubborn."

She huffed and hurried her pace, eventually losing him in the traffic.

* * *

 _Adrien and Marinette don't remember, but they had actually met before._

 _As children._

 _Felix finally got Bridgette accept an offer of his. Bridgette only said yes because it was tickets to a fashion show so she can bring Marinette. Her little cousin loved fashion even at such a young age._

 _The little girl loved every minute of it, upholding the biggest smile Bridgette had ever seen. Marinette's big blue eyes sparkled as she watched extravagant clothes and chicken legs stroll down the catwalk. The experience enriching her future and imagination._

 _After the show ended, the cousins went backstage thanks to the VIP passes Felix gave Bridgette. Little Marinette looped her head around and around, making her older cousin laugh goodheartedly. The little girl was in heaven, where there were angels of supermodels, fashion designers, makeup artists..._

 _And God himself. Gabriel Agreste._

 _Felix was there with him, sharing an intense stare-down showdown._ _He spotted sight of her at the corner of his eye and he smiled. Then Gabriel glanced Bridgette's way._

 _His eyes were the same as Felix's, a blend of grey, blue and green, sharpened and glaring, though his steely stare held much more intimidation than his son's._

 _Bridgette felt scared._

 _The man turned away first, departing elsewhere. Felix released a weighted sigh of long contained air before coming over to the cousins, smiling at the eldest._

" _Did you enjoy it?" He asked, beaming._

 _Bridgette found herself smiling back. "Marinette loved it."_

 _She looked down on her precious little cousin, finding the girl shyly admiring another wonderful feature of the fashion world, a pink blush blush adorned her cheeks._

 _It was a little boy of Marinette's age, curled around Felix's fancy-panted legs. Skin and hair of gold, bright green eyes. He was adorable, truly unlike any other boy in the world._

 _Like Felix. Who picked the boy up with a tender smile._

" _This is my little brother, Adrien."_

 _The boy called Adrien yawned._

" _He's so cute!"_

" _He's tired from modelling for photos all day."_

" _Isn't he a little young for modelling?"_

" _Father thought he was getting too restless and decided to put him to work. The only way he's going to get out of the mansion is if he becomes father's poster child."_

" _Not you?"_

" _I don't have his charm. I prefer handling the business."_

 _And then Marienette stumbled over her feet, her eyes blinking of sleep._ _So Bridgette picked her up. The little girl immediately fell fast asleep in her arms._

" _We should go home."_

" _I can give you a ride."_

 _For once more in a good long while, Bridgette agreed._

 _He drove her home in his shiny Porsche while she sat in the back, the two children fast asleep on either side of her._

 _Soon, they reached the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie, where she now lived with aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom and cousin Marinette._

 _The thought of a family of three stung her._

 _Gathering Marinette up gently, Bridgette carefully got out of the car without waking the kids up. The window on the driver's side rolled down, revealing Felix._

" _Thanks for the invite." She said._

" _You can thank me by going to the movies with me tomorrow night." He answered back._

 _She sighed. "You don't give up, do you?"_

 _He only smirked and raised a brow. Both of which were sexy._

 _A small smirk appeared on her lips. "I'll consider it."_

" _Consider this."_

 _A hand grasped hold of her waist and pulled her in, with a set of firm lips taking hold of her open mouth._

 _She gasped through his mouth as she arched forward and down awkwardly while holding a little girl._

 _He was kissing her._

 _They were having a real kiss._

 _A real, passionate kiss!_

 _They would've kissed all night if it wasn't for the amused sounds coming from Bridgette's aunt and uncle, causing the two teenagers to jump apart and blush furiously._

" _Well, uh..." Felix cleared his croaking throat, trying to keep Bridgette from leaving sooner. "I'll pick you at 8."_

 _And with that, the window rolled up, cutting the teenagers' 'conversation' short as well as hiding his burning red face, and the suave car drove off into the night._

 _Bridgette looked on after the car, smiling. She could feel a warm feeling rising from inside of her body._

 _A feeling she thought she'd lost forever._

* * *

The Agreste Fashion building was empty at the evening, save for a few workaholics.

One of them was shut in his office, sitting at his polished oak desk, buried under piles of papers and books and folders.

Not unusual for a hardworking man.

27 year-old Felix Victor Agreste, eldest son of Gabriel Agreste and older brother of Adrien Louis Agreste, handling the business side of his father's fashion empire.

Or what he was supposed to do.

Every time he tried to write, only words of seductive apology came out. Whenever he tried to read, the face of a blue-haired beauty clouded his vision and mind. Even when he took a break, all he thought about was Bridgette.

She was like a virus, infecting his senses and his life.

He dragged his hand over his face, stretching tired skin.

"What the hell am I doing? Why can't I leave her alone?" He asked himself sluggishly.

The worksheets in front of him were replaced with the feminine features of a woman.

"Oh, that's it."

Seeing his attempts to work fruitless, he directed his attention to a worn piece of paper that was written in blue pen and red hearts, ending with a cursive signature.

The last love letter she gave him. He had kept it for so many years. The only one he didn't throw away. Unfortunately, that was the only gift he kept before she stopped her advances.

He ignorantly threw away anything she gifted him until he realised...

He _felt_ something for her.

He wanted her back.

And obviously arguing with as well as showering her with flowers wasn't making much of an improvement.

It was time for a new approach.

He got up from his chair, strolled to the door and looked out, catching sight of his little brother who was hanging around to catch a glimpse of their father's most promising designer.

"Adrien, I need a favour."

* * *

 _Following their first real non-pity date to the movies, Bridgette and Felix had fallen into a relationship. A real relationship, just as he promised._ _The cracks in Bridgette's heart began to heal. They went on a few dates throughout the weeks, coming up to one important event in their lives._

 _One night, they were in Felix's car, on the forest outskirts closest yet most far part of Paris._

 _And they were kissing as if they could only survive on the air found in each other's mouths._

 _The temperature within the car spiked as lips smacked open mouthed, loud gasps made and hands danced around two grinding bodies._

 _Seated in the passenger seat, Felix pressing her against the leather while they make out in wild abandonment. And then his mouth jumped to her neck, planting big kisses on her throat, his teeth nipped at the skin._

 _Slowly, he moved down her body, kissing every bare skin, down her shoulder, her chest, her leg, all the way down to her..._

 _Bridgette squeaked and squirmed in her seat. She gripped on everything she reached for as he worked wonders down below. After a few pleasures, he shot up to resume kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair._

 _And then he flipped their positions, with him pressed against his Italian leather seat and her on top of him, nestled on his lap._

 _He kissed her hungrily, devouring her, roaming his hands up and down her thighs, over her smooth, round derrière._

 _Her panties long gone. Discarded on the floor._

 _She was wearing a flimsy, strapless, pink sundress of thin fabric._

 _His own clothes were messily undone, shirt burst open, his abs bared, and trousers pulled down._

 _Along with his briefs._

 _He settled between her legs that wrapped around his waist and hastily pulled down her dress. No bra was worn at all. At the tender age of 18, her breasts were quite small at the time._

 _But he marvelled them anyway, his hands grabbing hold of those two soft orbs of skin, moulding them, bringing the girl leaning back and moaning._

 _And then his hands moved down, replaced by his mouth hungrily kissing her breasts while his wandering hands push up her skirt._

 _She got excited, gripping hold of his shoulders._

" _Oh Felix..."_

 _He slipped on a foil between them before he gently rocks into her._ _She made a whimper and tightened her hands, her nails digging through his shirt._

 _To ease her, he kissed her sweetly while he thrust through her. Eventually, over time the girl got past the pain, now raptured with pleasures she had never imagined._

" _Keep going. Keep going!"_

 _The car seemed to shrink under the heat inside as the teenagers rutted like wild animals in heat, Felix tilting his head far back and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Bridgette squealing and bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down…_

" _Don't stop. Oh God, don't stop!"_

 _He clutched her ass tight, grunting, feeling the pressure coming. In response, she flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, screaming just as the climax hit the both of them._

 _Groaning together, they held onto each other, coated in sweat. She fell limp, snuggling her face in his neck. His hands stroked her hair and back tenderly._

 _In the midst of making soft moans of relief, the couple used what little strength they had left to raise their heads and look into each other's eyes. They were half-naked, still connected, but they were happy. Together._

" _I love you." Bridgette whispered._

 _Felix smiled. "I love you too."_

 _Pulling her in, he caressed her face, kissing her sweetly._

* * *

Nothing was better after a busy day of work than to _relax._

Bridgette lounged on her purple in her red silk pajamas, drinking her special hot chocolate with important Mexican cocoa, watching her favourite movies _The Princess and the Frog_ and _Woman on Top_.

It was a long day so she watched two.

Marinette was fast asleep in her room after an exhausting day of designing (and fighting Akumas). Bridgette let her sleep and just treated herself from the craziness from the last few days.

Taps on the window accrued. She brushed it off as the wind but it persisted, disturbing her from the movie. Muttering 'for God sake' under her frustrated breath, she stood up and walked over to open the window to check whatever was interrupting her 'me' time.

Not a tree branch or the wind or even a woodpecker but a cat.

Not the regular four-legged, furry mammal neither.

Perched on her window was Chat Noir.

Or what happened to be Chat Noir.

Up close and personal, he looked like he had aged overnight. A good ten years. He was more of a beast of a cat. He got bigger, taller, all the more intimidating. The tight black leather suit brought out his massive muscles and great height, also adorning a golden zipper and topped with a small golden bell on his chest opening up a small V-neck of his eight-pack, an open collar sticking up to the sky and a gold cat-shaped belt buckle on a tight belt around his waist. On his legs were thigh-high leather boots which he possibly stole from a stripper. His hair was messier and untamed, sultry long blond hair messily gathered into a low ponytail, and cat ears nestled in his hair. The sclerae of his eyes were glowing green, bringing out his cold bluish eyes against the black mask on his face.

He flashed her a manic grin, baring his bright white teeth.

With a shriek, she scrambled back, falling over her couch, landing on the cushions, her hand clutching her heart doing a can-can.

"Oh good Lord, Felix! What the Hell?"

Good thing Marinette was a heavy sleeper.

"How did you you…?"

Felix slipped in through the curtains, swanning over to her, towering over her, his grinning loosened down to a smug smirk.

"I borrowed Plagg off Adrien." He reached down and pulled her up in one easy move, bringing her right up against him, wide eyes meeting his knowing smirk. "Like you haven't fantasise of borrowing Tikki from Marinette and becoming Ladybug one last time?"

Oh she had. Many times. The memories haunt her dreams almost every night, clashing with the nightmares she couldn't escape from. However, she resisted the temptation every time that urge crept up.

A leather strap slithered around her waist. It pulled her in even closer to Felix aka Black Cat.

"Remember when we used to run together on the roofs? Battling Akumas together? The good old days?"

She remembered those carefree days. Ladybug and Black Cat, partners in justice, racing across London late at night, performing impossible leaps and spins. Her blood rushed at the very remembrance.

She tried to shut it down with a retort. "Remember we gave up our Miraculous for good?"

Cool leather pressed against her face, snapping her eyes up to Black Cat. He was now tenderly gazing at her as he caressed her face, careful of his clawed fingers.

"Your stubbornness is both beguiling and infuriating." His face crept against hers, giving her skin Goosebumps, his lips moved along her jaw, up her cheek, to her ear, whispering huskily. "Give into me, Brie." His lips moved backwards, hovering over her lips, brushing ever so slightly, close enough to plant a kiss yet not daring enough. "I can give you anything you want."

Once he breathed those words, Bridgette jumped away, recoiling out of his arms, instantly shooting him a glower.

"Honest to God, Felix. You still think I'm one of those girls who can be bought. If I wanted your money, why would I bother wasting my own?"

The words meant to cut him down. However, he sighed as his frustration returned.

"You were both too young, too careless. The whole point of having adolescent years is to make mistakes and learn from them."

She nodded firmly. "Exactly. That's what I'm doing. _Learning from my mistakes._ "

"Avoiding them, more like. Well, I'm learning from my mistakes as well. Ignoring the perfect girl who won't see reason so I'm taking a page out of your book."

"Felix, we don't even belong in the same library."

"I found your section. You were like a bloodhound in school."

"And you were a solitary house-cat. No wonder we don't work out."

"Discourage me all you want, I am not backing down from you." After upholding a brave front, he eventually sighed, succumbing to his truer intentions. "I just want the happy Bridgette I used to know. I want you in my life."

"That's what you said last time." She turned away, gripping her arms and shutting her eyes. "And you bailed."

Strong hands grasped hold of her and made her turn back to face Black Cat. His thumbs rubbed circles on the silky quality of her shirt.

"I want to be with you. It's as simple _and_ as complicated as that."

He spoke so soft, his expression gentle. Even his eyes were tender.

However no matter how touched she was, she still refused his offer to reconcile. Too much pain rushed through her.

So she stubbornly turned away once again.

That made Black Cat sigh rather heavily.

"Good night then."

He gave a little kiss on the cheek and went to the window, pulling himself up, flashing her one last manic grin before jumping out into the twilight of the dark night.

Bridgette knew even though she swore never to fall into his trap again, she feared she might have tripped.

* * *

 _After their first time,_ _they couldn't keep their hands off each other._ _They spend moments hugging and kissing and shedding clothes and sweating…_

 _The last time they shared intimate touches was in the back of an old, empty bookshop._

" _Oh God!"_

 _His hips rocketed into her at an rapid rate, thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper, feeling hotter and hotter. Sharp edges of archaic novels stabbed her back as she was pressed flat against the bookshelf. Dust got caught in her gasping throat._

 _Bridgette had no idea why her boyfriend was acting so…wanton._

 _Felix arranged to meet up with her, sounding vague on the phone, offering no explanation but gave her the assumption he wanted to some quality time with her, so she waited at the spot he said he would meet her, and when he arrived, he said nothing, not even a 'hello', but attacked her with his mouth on hers. Then he torn off her shorts and knickers, pulled down his trousers and boxers, hooked her legs around his hips, and took her in the most unexpected place like a tomcat in heat._

 _Which he was._

 _He slammed into her, kissing her bare neck and glistening chest, her hand in his hair and another holding onto the shelf._

 _He was totally_ _ **out of control!**_

" _You're an animal, Felix!"_

 _The grunts coming from her only confirmed her remark's meaning. He even licked her throat, causing her to shriek, the pleasure buzzing throughout her body._

 _She gripped the back of his head, pulled him aback, catching her breath to ask a most important question._

" _Oh my Lord, what's gotten into you?"_

 _He didn't said nothing, only stared into her eyes, then pressed his face further into the junction between her neck and shoulder, continuing his wild pace, eventually building up more speed. After several more amazing spasms, his head rose. He gazed into her eyes, his own eyes casting softness, matched with a sad smile._

 _"I want you in my life." He breathed._

 _She made a puzzled face at how odd he said that yet she let it go when he kissed her long and hard, pushing her back against the books, bodies tightening up together, pressure building up, coming, coming…_

 _ **Release!**_

 _Together, they screamed out their last ride. He fell against her, pumping into her a few more times._ _Once he was done with her, they slid down and sat on the floor, still connected to the hips. Bridgette combed her fingers through Felix's hair. His head remained in her neck, laboured breathing vibrating on her skin. Finally, after some minutes, the boy's head rose from its comfortable place._ _Bridgette smiled at him, full of love, then she shut her eyes, her own head leaned out, her lips puckered for a sweet kiss._

 _The kiss never came._

 _The hips moved. The connection was gone._

 _Her eyes blinked, finding her boyfriend standing on stronger legs, with his back turned to her, fixing his clothes._

" _Felix?"_

 _He cast her a mere glance over his shoulder._

 _Then he left her in the shop._

 _And he never looked back._

* * *

No surprise that in the morning, a fresh bouquet was delivered at her doorstop when she flipped the 'OPEN' sign.

Bored in the early morning, Bridgette picked the petals off whilst she chanted over and over mindlessly. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

The foul memory of the last time she was with Felix stung to this day.

Dumped both ways in a lousy bookshop.

Years later, he explained that he left for business school in Austria that very evening.

Forced by his father, he said years later.

But it doesn't lessen the heartbreak.

When he left her, she was heartbroken. After weeks of suffering from depression, she pulled herself together, applied for culinary school in China. She wanted to forget him, get out of the country for a while, to make something of herself.

When she came back after graduating college, her sweet little Marinette was the new Ladybug and just got broken down by Adrien.

Just like his older brother.

Never again, she decided.

Never again will she let Felix take advantage of her again, as well as sure as hell not having her baby cousin suffer so much just as she did.

The cousins shared this curse of good luck. All they could do is to deal with the bloody, clingy tomcats.

Those guys were cats. They loved playing around, toying with their prey. Once they get the bugs into bed, they will leave them hanging on a thread around their necks.

Always the dumper, never the dumped.

That, Bridgette assumed, was why her tomcat persisted in pursuing her even after her rejections. Thanks to that, they were stuck in this twisted circle and had to pull their little ones into it.

All of this drama and frustration and emotions made her head pulsated, making her throwing her arms above her head, giving out a loud roar of aggravation, eventually throwing herself on the counter, slamming her head on the marble surface, soft moans only heard from her in the end.

"Uh, can I get a jam croissant please?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's your usual, Chloe. Enjoy."

Chloe happily took the two boxes of treats and paid with cash to Bridgette. On her way out, Chloe glanced over her shoulder and saw Bridgette giving Felix his bitter dark coffee with a frown. Just as the woman placed the cup down, Felix touched her hand and she swept it away almost immediately.

Seeing the exchange, Chloe raised a perfectly trimmed brow.

The door chimed, alerting the blonde of someone coming in towards her way.

"Hi, Chloe." Marinette greeted her as she passed her.

A second later, Adrien appeared, following Marinette once again, staring after her longingly. Bridgette wrapped an arm around Marinette, swiftly sending a glare at Adrien and then the two disappear inside to their living quarters upstairs. Adrien sat down beside his older brother, sulking like a heartbroken kitten.

Chloe released a groan of some frustration. "This feud is getting ridiculous! At this rate, Adrikins will die inside. Just like when his mom disappeared, and his dad ignored him. I can't let that happen to him again."

Her expensive handbag shuffled on its own. Then a hand-sized bee popped its head out, it's big blue eyes fluttering.

"It's sweet you're doing something nice for your friend." It said, sounding as were an elegant woman.

Chloe gasped and clapped her hand at her bag, hissing. "Get back in there, Pollen, before someone sees you!"

"Gimme my honey caramels first!"

The young woman quickly stuffed the box containing the caramels in her bag, effectively shutting up her little friend so she can ponder more.

To which she came to the ultimate conclusion of how protective Bridgette was over Marinette when it comes to Adrien.

"There's something about Bridgette that's causing this mess."

She took out her phone and simply picked a number on speed dial.

"Sabrina? I need a favor."

* * *

Later in the day, Chloe entered another cafe, one of a more modern design. She sat down at a table, sitting across her best friend since...well, forever!

"So, did you get it?"

Her question was answered with sniffles. Puzzled, she put down her Prada sunglasses to eye Sabrina who was oddly shaking.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Bridgette Cheng's history." The redhead wept the tears off her red face. "So sad."

Chloe plucked the file from the woman's hands and read the content. Everything she needed to know about...

"Bridgette Cheng, born and raised in London...Parents were immigrants from China, the father's sister went to Paris...Went to Sir Arthur High School...Hey, that's the school Felix went to in London! I remember because Adrien sent me a photo when his dad finally let Felix out of homeschooling."

Chloe's pretty blue eyes wandered to its corner in deep thought.

"So, Bridgette went to the same school as Felix. I wonder if-" Her eyes caught sight of some words that almost stopped her heart. " _Mon dieu..._ she lost both her parents in a car crash at 17."

"Oui. It was a terrible accident." Sabrina inputted, finally calming down from her crying. "After that, she spent her final school year in Paris under her aunt and uncle's custody until she left for culinary school in China."

"According to the police report, the car accident was caused by a- an Akuma!" Chloe practically screamed it out, startling the other customers. "Wait, Ladybug was in London 10 years ago?"

"From what I found, that was Ladybug's last appearance in London. Ever."

"That's not important, Sabrina! What's matters is that Bridgette and Felix went to the same school! Felix is a total asshole, even at 17. Bridgette must of have a huge crush on him and he must've broken her heart."

Like cousin, like brother.

"If Bridgette liked Felix just as much Marinette did with Adrien...then that explains everything."

* * *

She wasn't the only one conducting an investigation on a blue-haired woman.

She was only doing half of one.

One certain reporter conducted her own investigation on the link that Ladybug was known in England a few years earlier.

"Ohhh! Ahhhhh!"

...Although she was taking a break at that current moment.

"Harder! Harder!"

"I'll give you hard, babe!"

A heated break.

Two stark naked bodies rutted like animals in heat, skin glistening with sweat.

"Nino..."

"Alya!"

They rolled along the cream-coloured sheets, getting into different positions. The sex was rough. The sex was wild. The sex was loud. The bouncing bodies had absolutely no shortage of energy in the lovemaking. The bed they shared creaking under their jumping weight.

Her back arched off the bed. Nino was the one above, hoisting Alya's leg over his shoulder for a better angle. Alya screamed her approval before she pushed herself up, sitting on his lap, then flattened him on his back and rode him in a slow yet deep pace, causing him to groan and roll his head back against the pillows. Her hands on his heaving chest held him down. She smirked teasingly, keeping that smirk on while she twisted her hips around into the reverse cowgirl position, picking up her snail's pace. The man below her decided to desist resisting by sitting up, hugged her against him, palming her bouncing breasts, breathing in her shoulder. She threw her arm behind her, throwing it around him, pulling him even closer. Their grunts, their gasps, their thrusting all came together in perfect unison.

" _I can't believe you!"_

" _You can't believe me? You're the one who didn't fight the Akuma at all!"_

" _I was analyzing the situation, trying to find the butterfly without causing major damage to the area but you just jumped right in and destroyed half the city!"_

" _It was just a building or two. Besides, LB fixed everything."_

" _We can't always rely on Ladybug to clean up our messes. You need to be more responsible for your actions. You can't just leap away with an excuse that your civilian life is so busy. I have one too, you know. One day, your irresponsibility will come and bite you in the bud!"_

" _You are such a worrywart."_

" _Better to be a worrywart than a slacker."_

" _Lame-o."_

" _Maniac."_

" _Shell head!"_

" _Fluff brain!"_

" _Nerd!"_

" _Tramp!"_

" _Stop bickering, you two!" Ladybug snapped._

" _Maybe you two should avoid one another for a while..." Chat Noir timidly suggested._

 _Rena Rouge shook her head._ _"No, let's keep going! Every time we fight, my boyfriend and I fuck our brains out!"_

 _Carapace made a face of utter disgust and a T sign with his fingers._ " _Gross! Too much information!"_

It was a routine. They work, they transform, they protect Paris, they fought each other verbally, they detransform, they resume their work, and they have sex to release the stress.

And that was why Nino was taking his girlfriend from behind. He hammered into her, an iron grip on her hips. She gasped at every hard thrust he gave her. Nino squawked, the sounds he made taken from the vicious velociraptors of Jurassic Park, his eyes tightly shut. Suddenly, he grasped her short hair and pulled, yanking her head back, thrusting fiercer when he did.

"You're mine, babe!"

"Fuck yes, I am!"

In one swift thrust, they met their end together and screamed it out together.

Nino collapsed on top of Alya, both exhausted from the rather vigorous session. The couple laid there to catch their breaths. Alya turned to Nino, smiling. Nino returned the smile, so they leant in for a chaste kiss.

Neither noticed the creak made in the door, where a little green head took a careful peek.

"Are they done, Wayzz?" His orange foxy friend asked.

"I assume so, Trixx."

"Let's go back to the kitchen. I'm hungry!"

Watching Trixx zoom off, Wayzz shook his head but followed her anyway.

Back in the bedroom, Nino and Alya were off each other. Alya was slipping on a dressing gown where she came across her boyfriend's discarded boxers, childishly adorned with banana-wearing turtles swinging weapons. The underwear made her thought of Carapace immediately.

"God, that jerk really riles me up!" She screamed and tossed the boxers at Nino's face.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Nino asked, putting on the cursed boxers.

"I will when you let slap that bitch you're always moping about."

"I prefer to keep my work and private lives apart."

"Me too."

They kissed, although their minds were elsewhere. Alya loved Nino, she really did, yet there was something about that annoying stick-in-the-mud turtle that just itches her in another way, one that ignites her curiosity and kindle her fascination. But she could never retort to cheating, to stoop that low for an uncertain feeling. And Nino was in the same boat. He adored Alya to the bone, but the wretched, crazy vixen that was Rena Rouge caused his head to spin like his discs and break the cool posture he maintained as Carapace. Although he felt as there could be more beyond their current status, he would rather die than betray Alya.

If only they knew the truth.

"So, when is your girl gonna give my dude a chance? So, _they_ can have crazy sex and we'll cringe to hear about it?"

"Only when her cousin lands a date, I guess."

"Adrien's brother is already winging Bridgette. I mean, really. He's flying!"

"Yeah, out the door when she turns him down. What is with her with the Agreste brothers? Adrien, I understand, but Felix? Anyway, I better back to work."

She directed her attention to a wall, pinned with photographs and articles of Ladybug from 10 to 15 years ago. Handwritten notes planted everywhere. A section dedicated to the secret identity of Ladybug.

Alya's obsession with Ladybug expanded over the years. From her research, she uncovered evidence of Ladybug being active in London when she had multiple braids and braces. Even as a superhero herself, she still wants to know the secrets of Ladybug. Every piece of newly discovered fact fed her hungry curiosity, encouraging her year-long goal to uncover Ladybug secret id-

She redirected her full attention to a golden-framed picture of herself and Marinette taken in their younger days, smiling, side-by-side.

Holding the frame in her hands, she remembered how her obsession nearly cost her best friend.

 _It was the day after the rejection._

 _Marinette followed her cousin's good 'advice' and avoided Adrien like the plague. She_ _switched seats with Chloe, took lunch outside of school, and looked away every time Adrien came to view. And like a gentleman, the boy of the problem gave her the space she needed, having his own broken heart to carry._

 _However, Alya was more cornered about the Akuma battle yesterday. Especially that Ladybug was hurt during it._

 _It begun when they walked home after school._

" _Girl, didn't see the beating Ladybug got?" She asked while glued to her phone._

 _Her eyes barely noticed how Marinette was holding her right arm and wearing a different jacket that had longer sleeves._

" _N-No…"_

" _Come on, Mari! How can you not see it? Ladybug could be seriously injured!"_

" _I-I-I s-suppose s-so."_

 _They walked and Alya talked all the way to Marinette's home. Just when they were outside the bakery, Alya asked a severe question._

" _Don't you care about Ladybug?"_

 _Marinette squeaked, grappling her arm more tightly, the pain striking throughout her body in a much fiercer quality. Despite the great pain growing each minute as Alya ranted, she kept her mouth shut, making muffled noises of discomfort._

 _The front door opened and there appeared Bridgette, wearing a brown uniform with a chocolatier logo imprinted on._

" _Alya, this is my cousin, Bridgette." Marinette introduced._

 _Alya waved. "Hi!"_

 _Bridgette didn't smile._

" _Marinette, get inside."_

" _Ok."_

 _Marinette made no complaint as she scurried inside, leaving her best friend and cousin by stared down Alya, her cool blue eyes scaring the younger girl. She had heard Alya talking down on her vulnerable cousin, chatting nothing but Ladybug, ignoring Marinette's obvious pain._

" _Alya, isn't it?" She questioned._

 _Alya took a gulp before speaking. "Yes."_

" _You're Marinette's best friend, right?_

" _Yes."_

" _I find that hard to believe._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _If you are_ _ **really**_ _her friend, why do you care so much about some dumb superhero?"_

 _The young journalist dropped her fear for the defense of her hero. "Ladybug is not dumb! She's the greatest superhero of all time!"_

" _Marinette just got rejected and you're swooning over some other girl? Ladybug was the reason why she got rejected in the first place! First her crush, now her own friend? If you know Marinette nearly as much as I do, you would've known how deeply she felt for that blonde idiot. Do you really think she would just get over it so quickly? She's hurting and you're not there for her except to blab about somebody else. You don't even know Ladybug, yet you care so much about her and care even less about Mari. Don't you care about your best friend? Marinette needs someone who can support her, be there for her, not bail on her for anything. So, unless you understand that…I advise you to make up your mind and choose whose side you're on. You can't have both. Marinette or Ladybug. Now…_ _ **goodbye."**_

 _Just as callous as her words, Bridgette closed the door on Alya, leaving her alone on the pavement in bafflement. Bridgette's harsh speech opened her eyes, cut open her heart, her deepest unknown feelings spilling out._

 _Was she that clueless?_

 _Was she that transparent?_

 _Was she that shallow?_

 _She knew Marinette was hurt by Adrien's rejection. She wanted to rip that boy apart and feed his body parts to her father's animals, however she let herself be distracted by Ladybug's rough battle yesterday that she threw her best friend aside to fawn over a girl she barely knew._

 _She was no better than Adrien!_

 _The older girl had a point. She had to choose._

 _Her best friend or her idol?_

 _This obsession of hers with Ladybug nearly cost her the greatest friend she ever had. On the other hand, Paris will fall if anything happens to Ladybug. But Alya would fall if anything happens to Marinette. Ladybug saved her life countless times. Marinette helped so many times._

" _Why can't I have both? Why do I have to choose?" Alya started to walk home, asking herself on the subject, trying to decide between two very different girls who possessed important parts of her life. "How can this be so hard? I know its selfish, but I can't pick! If only I had some understanding about Ladybug…I only know her face. I guess not everything is what it seems."_

 _She had no idea that her self-conversation was being overheard by a short old man._

 _The doubt sat heavy on her shoulders throughout the whole way home. The first thing she did was lock herself in her bedroom and hide under the bed covers._

 _However, Alya didn't made it to the second part once she spotted the small dark box on her pillow._

 _Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "What the?"_

 _Picking it up, she found that the box was much smaller than the palm of her hand. When she opened it, orange lights shot out, blinding her and sending her falling, dropping the box in the process. After a minute of dizziness, Alya hoisted herself to her feet, blinking her vision clear, finding a little floating orange fox grinning at her._

" _Hi!" It chirped, flashing little fangs._

 _Alya screamed._

 _The tiny fox took it as a good sign, floating over to her. Alya defended herself with the first thing she grabbed. A sock._

" _Stay away from me!"_

" _It's ok, kit, I'm a friend." It flashed her a friendly grin._

 _Arching one of her eyebrows, Alya dropped her useless sock yet kept her eyes on the weird creature. "What the Hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"_

" _Straight to the point, I like that about you!_ _I am Trixx, master of trickery, lord of deception, king of the double sight!"_

" _And god of exaggeration."_

 _Her snarky remark made the fox crackle with laughter, throwing his little head back, going into a loop-de-loop._

" _Funny, I like you even more! Now, here's the story. I am a Kwami, lord of the Fox Miraculous!"_

" _Miraculous?"_

 _Alya thought about the word, having heard it many times from chasing after superheroes with a phone. In every attack, every akuma had demanded Ladybug and Chat Noir to surrender their 'Miraculous' for a reason she couldn't find._

 _Until now._

" _What does a Miraculous do? Why would anyone want it?"_

" _It gives you power and dresses you up in a swanky, foxy attire!"_

" _You mean…" A grin spread across Alya's face. "Like a superhero, like Ladybug?!" She held up the necklace, the orange white-tipped fox tail gently swinging. "_ _ **This**_ _is a Miraculous?"_

 _Trixx nodded. "Miraculouses come in all shapes, sizes, and styles. With my necklace, you can cast illusions. Wanna try it out?"_

" _Absolutely!"_

" _Just say my name and 'pounce on.'"_

" _Trixx, pounce on!"_

 _Vibrant orange lights filled the room as she swapped her comfortable clothes for an eyecatching orange, white and black bodysuit, just as swanky as Trixx promised. Her hair pulled into a voluminous ponytail, white streaks covering half of the tail. In her hand, she clutched a flute. Her glasses gone for a mask yet she can see clearly._

 _She felt more energetic, more vivacious, animated, bouncing on her feet, barely capable of staying still._

 _Without a second thought, she jumped out of her window, leaping across rooves, scaling walls, swinging from lampposts._

 _Her wild tryout caught a lot of attention._

 _Especially Paris's famous duo._

 _Her fun was cut short when she landed on the top of the Opéra Garnier, crouching and gazing starstruck at the two figures before her._

 _Her grin took up her whole face. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!"_

 _But when she rose to her full height, she ended up close and personal with Ladybug's ferocious scowl._

 _Her hero was scaring her._

" _Uh…greetings?"_

" _Really?" The red clad heroine hissed. "Just what I need, Volpuna back again."_

 _Alya knew instantly that she was talking about Volpina aka Lila the Italian liar._

 _She was quick to defend herself. "No, no, no, no! I'm brand new to this! I'm not an akuma! I'm uh…I'm…Rena Rouge!"_

 _Thank God for her father for introducing her to every breed of foxes._

 _Ladybug didn't look the slightest trusting._

 _Chat Noir, on the other hand, was._

" _So how did you come to be Rena Rouge?" Chat Noir asked much more nicely._

" _I-I-I found a box in my room! A tiny fox god thing popped out! He told me about my miraculous!"_

 _Ladybug studied her intensely until eventually her expression softened, understanding that she was telling the truth._

" _I believe you."_

 _Rena Rouge released a heavy sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in._

 _She spent the rest of the day with her idols, filled in on her new role as Paris's hero and their mission to stop Hawkmoth who has the power to akumatize people. But the hardest part was feeling Ladybug's calculating stare on her, as if patiently waiting for Rena Rouge to suddenly change her appearance and wear a red-painted smirk, saying "Surprise, suckers!"_

 _Who knew Ladybug was so difficult towards newcomers?_

 _Fortunately for the vixen, Ladybug's gaze shifted from her to the purse-snatching occurring on the street. Ladybug and Chat Noir chased the thief, but the creep blended in the busy crowds, making it almost impossible to keep up with him._

 _Rena Rouge glanced to her flute. She stopped running, gripped her instrument, took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight, thought of someone in her mind and blew._

 _Officer Raincomprix popped out of thin air, his brawny hand stretched out._ _His intimidating stance was effective, making the scared thief skid to a stop and thus allowing Chat Noir to pounce on him, snatching the purse back to its rightful owner and shoving the weasel to the real policeman._

 _The incident brought pride to Rena Rouge. She grinned as it swelled it up inside her._

 _Instead of thanking her, Ladybug said quite bluntly. "You have to leave now."_

" _What? I thought we're a team!"_

" _Your miraculous is beeping. That means you have only a few minutes and you detransform. We have a strict no-revealing-identities policy, so leave._ _ **Now.**_ _"_

 _Rena Rouge turned to Chat Noir who just shrugged._

" _You better go before she literally kicks you to the other side of Paris."_

 _She sighed before jumping away, her new vixen ears picking up the couple's conversation._

" _You were too harsh on her, Ladybug."_

" _I am not going through another Volpina fiasco."_

 _Ok, so maybe Ladybug wasn't what she fantasied. She was strict, short-tempered, driven, professional to a T. A red-hot machine on a mission barking out orders and taking no questions. It was a completely different side of her hero._

 _The experience truly changed her viewpoint of her favourite hero. Her idolisation deflated by an ounce._ _It turned out if she spent quality time with Ladybug, she would see her as what she truly was._

 _A human with flaws._

 _At least her curiosity was put to rest._

 _Yet she persisted for her secret identity!_

 _After she left Ladybug and Chat Noir, Rena Rouge dropped down in a dark alley and her suit dissolved into her plain civilian clothes. Trixx magically popped out from the fox-tail necklace hung around Alya's neck, around shining silver._

" _Well," Trixx grinned. "How about that?"_

 _Alya took deep, heavy sighs. "I never knew how difficult being a hero is! I didn't know that Ladybug can be so…snarky! I guess everyone has an illusion of themselves."_

 _Trixx's grin relaxed into a smile._ _"We all have illusions. We present ourselves differently in different situations. It's natural. You even acted differently as Rena Rouge."_

 _Alya beamed. "I'm glad to see past that fake image. Now there's something I have to do."_

 _Moments later, she was standing outside the bakery, closed for the rest of the night. With another deep breath, she rose her hand, fisted it and knocked upon the wood. And as lucky as Ladybug's Lucky Charm, the door opened up and showed Marinette on the inside._

 _She looked puzzled yet better than earlier. "Alya?"_

 _Guilty_ _laid upon Alya, her hands tightly balled together, fingers interlocked while her sad eyes stayed cast on the pigtailed girl._

" _Mari, I just to say I'm sorry. I've been a lousy best friend to you. I'd focused on Ladybug on my phone rather than on you on front of me. I neglected you for her. I ignored you when you needed me. You've always been there for me, even coming late, you're there. It's not fair on you, especially after Adrien rejected you. I didn't realise how much my obsession was taking over me until Bridgette told me. I'm so sorry. I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away, but please, just know I' really sorry for everything."_

 _Marinette stared at her, bluebell eyes blinking. Then pale arms shot out, wrapped around Alya's form, Marinette's face buried in her shoulder._ _Alya copied the gesture, her eyes leaking tears of happiness._

 _There was nothing more precious than the bond of best friends._

 _Amidst the hug, Alya glanced behind Marinette. Bridgette leant against the doorframe, arms folded and frowning while staring intensely at her, as if keeping an eye on her for another mistake._

 _Alya muffled a squeak of terror._

Alya hadn't moved since she picked up that photoframe. Her mocha finger traced the outline of the Chinese-French girl behind the glass.

She may have reconciled with Marinette, but she still had to deal with Bridgette. The Chinese woman was always watching her every move, always looking for an excuse to kick Alya out.

There was still the risk of losing her best friend.

From behind, her boyfriend hugged her with one arm. He nuzzled her shoulder, planting a sweet kiss on her skin as an effort to comfort her. She laid her free hand on his arm, still staring at the picture.

* * *

Watching the sunset was her favourite part of the day. Where the warm colours of yellow, orange and even purple mixing together before gently fading to midnight blue, like witnessing an artist's masterpiece in patient progress.

It made Chloe feel at peace.

Although her eyes were on the sunset, her mind was still set on the file.

The akuma attack that claimed Bridgette's parents did more than made her lose them. It also damaged London Ladybug's reputation as a hero.

And London Ladybug was never seen since.

 _She must've felt so horrible for not preventing that accident. Chloe thought. She probably thought everyone hated her, so she gave up her Miraculous. It's not like she did it on purpose...like I did._

That was a fact she knew very well.

For years, she had been abusing her wealth and status, making others miserable for her sick pleasure. She was so high, she could pass of as Zeus genderbent and reincarnated.

She never thought that one day, all of her actions will come to bite her in the ass.

 _She was 17, still in her teenage brat prime. Shopping, plotting, bullying, snapping, the usual._

 _And then one day, her father was delivering a speech for his re-election campaign when a blast cut through the air._

 _A bullet shot his shoulder._

 _Frozen to the stop, she watched her father fall until she snapped out of it and rushed to his side._

" _DADDY!"_

 _Her father was rushed to the hospital, immediately into surgery. She waited outside while the doctors worked to save her father's life._

 _He could've died._

 _Then she felt someone sit beside her. She turned and froze._

 _Robert-Pierre Bonaparte._

 _Her father's biggest opponent._

 _Young, handsome, charismatic, intelligent. And a little too ambitious._

 _He gave her the creeps by just his smile._

" _My condolences to your father. He was a worthy rival."_

" _He still is."_

" _On the contrary, my dear. If a politician is injured during the election, he can still run but cannot have anyone in his campaign to take his place to promote himself. If he dies..." His smile became sinister. "He can't run at all."_

 _Chloe stared at him, shocked at his words. "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _H_ e _shrugged. "Might as well. I wanted to see my money wasted on nearly assassinating this fool."_

 _She took in his words, slowly understanding what he meant, receiving a horrible realization._

" _You shot my daddy?!" She stood up from her seat and glare at Robert-Pierre. "How dare you?! I'm having you arrested!"_

 _But he_ _ **chuckled**_ _instead. "Oh Chloe, you are such a naive little girl. That's not how you play politics. You have no proof of my involvement."_

" _You just told me! I'm calling the police on you!"_

 _However, he laughed, throwing his head back. "With what evidence? Your father is not mayor anymore during the reelection and he is certainly in no condition to do as you please."_

" _Then I'll do it myself!"_

" _No one will help you." He stood up, easily towering over her. "As will no one will believe you. You're just a spoiled brat. Everyone is more than happy to dethrone you. You belong on the streets you spat on." With every word he said, he stepped towards her, making her step back. "I'd done my research. You're rather a notorious bully at your school and responsible for about 90% of all Akuma attacks on Paris, isn't that right? You even got a fellow student suspended for taking a picture of your locker, didn't you?"_

" _S-She violated my privacy!"_

" _But that gave you the right to lock a student in a closet just so you can stand beside the boy of your fancy, blackmail your fellow competitors for Class President, and more importantly, nearly had a girl arrested on suspicion of stealing your bracelet which was in your handbag the entire time?"_

 _His arms shot out, caging her against the wall. She squeaked and cowered under him._

" _I'm doing Paris a favor of getting of you. Everyone will thank me for it. You're not the city's princess anymore. You're not protected by anything anymore. So, unless you want to end up like your father..." His eyes roamed to the door behind him. "I suggest you stay out of my way and let me win."_

 _He then pulled away. Once freed, Chloe slumped down to the floor, speechless for the first time._

 _Robert-Pierre sundered off with a cocky way of the hand._

" _Avoir."_

 _Chloe had spent the rest of the day and night by her father's side, holding his hand as he laid unconscious in the hospital bed._

 _The doctors said he'll live, but the bullet to his left arm caused great damage._

 _He may lose use of that arm for good._

 _Nearly losing her father opened Chloe's shallow eyes. Her father may have spoiled her a 'little' too much, but he was always here for her. Even with the weight of Paris on his shoulders and the demands of his five-star hotel, he always made time for her. He single-handedly raised her after her mother left, her mother who was as cold and neglectful as Adrien's father. The only time she even had a nanny was for a few hours for a few days a week. He was there most afternoons and every evening and every morning._

 _This man was the reason she was still alive today._

 _She realized how much she truly loved him._

 _The very next day, she tried to get into her routine to no avail. Her words lacked venom, her actions dropped halfway, her scheming fell through and all she bought was a bottle of shampoo._

 _She sat on a bench next to an old man, burning holes into the TV displayed in a shop. A small crowd was gathered around it, fawning over the sickly-sweet words of the man who tried to murder her father preaching flamboyant promises of a better Paris, better opportunities for everyone._

 _The adoring crowd truly believed he was an angel sent from beyond to help them._

 _But Chloe knew he's only in it for the money and power._

" _Who are you voting for, dear?" The old man sitting beside her asked. He was short, Asian and wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt._

" _Definitely not him." She snarled._

" _Why so?"_

 _She couldn't hide her anger for another second. "Because he's promising things he'll never fulfill, that's why!"_

" _All politicians make promises they never keep."_

" _Then what makes him think he's any better? That man is a monster! He lies, cheats, manipulates, hurts others just to get what he wants! He's-"_

 _She stopped upon a realization._

" _...just like me."_

 _She slumped against the bench, dejected at the terrible connection, and silently begun to cry._

" _I'm really am a monster...Now I know understand what he said. Mon dieu…He's right. No one will help now. I just wish I can make things right."_

 _The old man said nothing. He only smiled with one hand behind his back._

 _When she returned to her home, all she wanted to do was to take a bubble bath, order sushi, and desperately try to ignore the impending election. Disconnect herself from the world._

 _Instead, she reached into her purse for her phone to turn it off when she found a small oriental box._

 _She peered at it quizzedly. "I don't remember buying this."_

 _Nonetheless, she opened it right away, gasping at the piece of jewelry inside, a golden haircomb with the style of a black-striped bee sitting on red velvet._

 _For a brief moment, she believed her father had gave her another gift until she sadly remembered he was in hospital still._

 _Suddenly, the box glowed. Beams of white yellow shot out, like sunrays, almost blinding Chloe, promoting her to look away, shielding her eyes with her hand._

 _When the lights died down a minute later, she looked._

 _A palm-sized bumblebee, yellow and black, big royal-blue and black eyes smiled at her._

" _Hello!" It spoke femininely._

 _Chloe screamed, falling back on her queen-sized bed. The bee-thing only floated closer._

" _What are you?!"_

" _I'm Pollen! At your service." It gave her a bow. "I'm a Kwami, or in other words, a tiny god of beauty, wealth and rebirth! You have been chosen by the great guardian to wield the Bee Miraculous."_

" _Miraculous?" Chloé uttered._

 _She remembered that was what the Akumas always demanded from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently, it was something that made them the heroes they were today._

 _If she now has a Miraculous of her own..._

 _Her fear washed away by a wave of excitement._

" _You mean...I can be a superhero? Like Ladybug?"_

" _Exactly! The Miraculous must be used wisely, never for evil. My fellow Kwami, Nooroo is forced by his holder to do evil, Hawkmoth. As my holder, you have the special power to_ _immediately immobilise their opponent by stinging with your spinning top weapon_ _. But once you used it, you have little time until you detransform and I have to recharge."_

" _B-B-But why me? How can I be a superhero? I make a better villain. Everyone says so."_

" _In order to help others, you need to help yourself."_

 _Chloe paused, taking in what the little god assured._

 _This was a second chance for her. A chance to help others. A chance to make things right. A chance to end corruption._

 _She beamed. "I'll do it!" And then she yelped, realizing one important fact. "I have to stop Robert-Pierre before the election ends tonight!"_

" _Just say my name and stinger out to transform."_

" _Pollen, stinger out!"_

 _In a vortex of yellow and black, her clothes were placed with a bodysuit and she became anew. The first thing she did was provide herself an alibi, putting her evil masterminding to better use for once._

 _The election was being held outside the_ _Hôtel de Ville, where Robert-Pierre was_ _laying it on thick to his adoring crowd, assuring the final touches to his plan before the people can vote. For him._

" _The attempted assassination of Andre Bourgeois is a blow to all of us. Yet it is a blessing in disguise. During his reign as mayor of Paris, we endured akuma attacks, all of the cause of his selfish daughter, Chloe. Is this really who you want to lead Paris? A bumbling idiot who neglects the needs of us to spoil his dangerous daughter? The Bourgeoises are not safe for Paris."_

" _Look who's talking!"_

 _Everyone looked up to the historical building where a figure stood on the edge of the very top. All assumed it was Ladybug until they realized she was in yellow and black. The figure jumped and landed on stage, right beside Robert-Pierre, who staggered back in surprise._

" _Who are you?" He demanded._

 _Not-Ladybug straightened up from her crouched position. With a smirk, she proudly declared herself to the people of Paris._

" _My name is Queen Bee, your newest hero! And I got proof that he is solely responsible for the assassination attempt on Andre Bourgeois!"_

 _Gasps erupted. Whispers slithered._

" _She's lying! I would never do such a thing!" Robert-Pierre protested._

" _He also threatened the life of Andre's daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, just as he threatened the five people to drop out of this race! Andre Bourgeois was his only competition! If you don't believe me, you're welcome to look at the video footage!"_

 _Queen Bee held up her hand, clutching a video tape and photographs. Solid proof._

 _Police surrounded the stage. Desperate, Robert-Pierre darted to all sides to escape, a wild animal getting caged._

 _Sabrina's father was the one who put him handcuffs. The politician glared at the superhero responsible for his demise._

 _She glared back._ _"Robert-Pierre Bonaparte…_ _You claim to be for the best of Paris, but you're not. You only want power and will step on anyone who gets in your way. You're no different than any other politician you claimed to be corrupt. Have fun in prison!"_

 _She waved goodbye and then leapt away, beyond the buildings, made it home before the police arrived for her eager statement. As far as anyone was concerned, Chloe was in her penthouse all evening with CCTV proving none of her escape. No one made the connection between Queen Bee and Chloe._

 _Almost no one._

 _Maybe having Pollen sit on her shoulder while they were in her father's hospital room wasn't the best idea._

 _Her lips barely lifted from her father's cheek when she heard a sound. She jerked away from her father, expecting to find a doctor or nurse stumbling upon her and Pollen._

 _Anyone but Adrien._

" _Adri-kins!"_

 _He gazed straight at her. More importantly, he was staring at the frozen kwami on her shoulder. "Chloe, what is that?"_

" _Its…uh, a doll! One of a kind! Daddy got it for me from Korea before…you know."_

" _Did he get you that haircomb as well?"_

" _Yes, he did!"_

 _However, he looked unconvinced by her quick lies._

" _Chlo, you have a bee doll and a bee haircomb the same day as a bee superhero just expose the guy your dad is running against. Are you…Queen Bee?"_

" _Me? Queen Bee? That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"_

 _The undeniably cute boy knitted his perfectly trimmed brows. Unconvinced disbelief glinted in his peridot eyes._

 _She groaned, slapping her forehead._

" _Just don't tell anyone, please? I'm not gonna not my superpowers to make anyone miserable, I promise!"_

" _Who's gonna believe him?"_

 _Chloe jerked again at the second voice._

 _The only thing that changed was that was a black cat, similar in size and floating ability to Pollen, causally eating a slice of camembert in midair._

 _Adrien moaned, running his hands down his face. "Ladybug will kill me when she finds out we know each other's secret identities."_

 _Chloe smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then she'll have to kill us both."_

 _The blonds pulled each other in a hug. They hid their shared secret from the others, Ladybug and Rena Rouge at the time, the team small yet growing in time. The two had grew up together, practically brother and sister. They agreed to keep their identities secret, pretending that the reveal never happened._

 _Most of the time._

Becoming a superhero changed her life for the better.

She apologized to the ones she bullied, especially Marinette and Nathanael, confessing she was secretly jealous of their easy, perfect lives, that bullying gave her the satisfaction of feeling good, that she couldn't buy the happiness they had.

It was a surprise when she did that. She even caused an Akuma by not being mean at all, driven mad by the confusion-joint-frustration of her sudden change in nature.

Now Chloe was studying poli-sci at the prodigious University of Paris, working hard to join the ranks that her father climbed through by her own (reformed) terms, protecting Paris and sharing a romance with the dreamiest man she never imagined.

Yet she had her doubts.

 _ **SWOOP!**_

Behind her, there was a swish of air followed by light footsteps. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Here you are, my queen." Pavo greeted. "I've been looking for you." He sat down beside her on the edge of the roof, where he noticed her sullen face. "What's wrong, bee-utiful?"

"Just...thinking."

"About what?"

"My past. How I came to be Queen Bee." Queen Bee exhaled, head sagging. "I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I hurt so many people. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really am worthy to be Queen Bee."

Her boyfriend was silent at first. But after a minute of self-pity, her chin was lifted up by a finger, then the rest of the hand cupped her cheek and gently turned her to face a smiling peacock hero.

"You are worthy, my queen. We all make mistakes. It's only when we decide whenever to fix them or not that define us. You realized your mistakes and you tried to fix them. You think I'm the same guy without the mask? We feel more confident as superheroes, it brings out the sides of us kept hidden within our cores. It helps us open up to our true shelves. And someday, we can be our true shelves without the masks."

A detonation of love burst in Queen Bee's heart and ran through her body. Oh God, she loved this man so much. He always knew how to make her feel better. She leant into his hand, bringing her lips closer to him. Noticing this, he inched forward and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Bridgette. Just one night."

"I said it once and I'll say it again. _No_."

"You can't say no forever."

"Yes, I can. Watch me. _**Nooo.**_ "

Felix sighed. "Be that way. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up, leaving a fifty on the counter, and left the cafe.

Now Bridgette sighed after ten minutes of his badgering for a date. Her head was feeling light from the arguing. She cashed his money and went into the kitchen for a break. She rested on a stool and desk, taking deep breathes to relieve herself. Her eyes glanced to the framed picture directly in front of her. With gingerly hands, she grasped the framed edges, held it up, just staring at the two people photographed in dull grey, black and white.

Her parents.

Crystal tears fell.

While the news was writing Ladybug out as a careless failure, they completely forgot about the daughter of the victims.

One fatality in her whole career as a superhero.

One.

And it had to be her own parents.

They didn't know that Ladybug was the victim as well. They didn't know that she left the same year as Ladybug did. In the same month.

That month was the worst time of her life.

It was such a tragedy.

She was doing her duty as a superhero of London, only to lose her duty as a daughter.

On that dreaded day, she was in her father's car, the three of them driving home from picking her up at school. They were halfway through a bridge when screams cut through the air. As soon she saw the akuma attacking, she jumped out, ignoring her parents' calls.

She fought the akuma head on, aided by Black Cat. That akuma destroyed the whole bridge. She saw a blue Volkswagen falling to its crushing demise under the debris. She took the akuma down in one hard strike just as quickly as she called on her Lucky Charm.

But Lucky Charm couldn't repair all the damage.

After the battle, she detransformed and ran to the perfectly restored Beetle, only to find her parents' dead bodies inside.

The media had a field day on that, cutting the daughter out. Some reporters did however wonder why the Chengs' daughter refused to press charges against Ladybug.

The guilt, the pressure was eating her up. Days went long in school, flowers given to her by sympathetic classmates. Nights were spent crying alone in her bedroom, knowing her mother wasn't downstairs cooking her delicious noodles and her father wasn't in the living room watching BBC news.

The only good thing that came out of this mess was the miraculous act of Felix approaching her in the hallway and asking her if the last date she offered was still on the table.

But that was also a bad thing.

She learnt that he only accepted the offer out of pity for her. She overheard him confessing it to himself when she came back from the bathroom.

" _This date is the least I can do for her now that she's orphaned."_

His tone was hollow of any emotion.

Bridgette actually thought he would cheer her up, but she realized that sad truth of it. She never had a chance with him. It took her own parents' death for him to give in.

He never cared about her.

So, she turned the other way, leaving him behind in the café.

Her parents' death was the wakeup call she needed but never wanted.

It was decided by the court that custody of her goes to her aunt and uncle in Paris. That was fine with her as she couldn't be in London any longer.

The night before she left London, she met up with Black Cat one last time.

" _Kitten, I'm leaving."_

"… _What?"_

" _I'm giving up my miraculous. I can't be Ladybug anymore."_

" _Is it because of what to Bridgette's parents? It wasn't your fault."_

" _It is! London is better off without me. I need time to myself from on now. It's time for me to retire."_ _She calmed herself down with an intake of cold English air as Black Cat stared her down uneasily. "And it's time we know who lies behind the masks."_

 _Green eyes lit up. "Really, luvie?"_

 _She nodded, touching her earrings. "I'm sure."_

" _Ready?"_

" _Ready. Tikki, spots off."_

" _Plagg, claws off."_

 _Red and green bubbles ran down their bodies, their suits dissolving into plain outfits._

 _Nothing could prepare for what happened next._

" _Felix!"_

 _Her (former) crush stood there, a catlike kwami floating over his shoulder, his expression told of a physical blend of bewilderment, astonishment, displeasure, anguish._

"… _Bridgette?"_

 _Her heart broke for the second time, scattering her cracked soul into a million pieces._

 _Without a single thought, she snatched Tikki from the air, spun around, transforming back into Ladybug and ran off the roof to another and another and another, leaving both her good friend and bad crush behind where he hung his head in deep thought._

The last thing she did in her home was to place Tikki's earrings in the small box on her desk where she first found it before she took off in a taxi to the airport.

She tried to move on with her new life in Paris with her new guardians.

A while later, Felix moved to Paris, his birthplace.

A coincident.

Yet faith twisted it.

He found her in no time, hunted her down as the feline he portrayed. By then, she understood her feelings unrequited and turned away from him, but he claimed to have 'fallen in love with her'. He was only saying that because she left him hanging, she dumped him, so he pursued her relentlessly, just so he can dump her.

And now he was back for another run.

Ladybug was supposed to be lucky. Luck doesn't work on her.

This was the curse of good luck.

Bridgette set her cherished parents' picture down. Her hands engulfed her face while she slumped in the stool, the weight of the curse and the guilt and the pain and _Felix_ heavy on her shoulders

She just wanted it all to end.

How hard is it to stop a curse?

Belle made it look _so easy._

Despite everything that was wrong, a hope shone in her dark pit of sorrow.

Marinette.

Her sweet cousin.

Marinette was her comfort throughout the years of pain, the trouble with Felix, the death of her parents, Marinette was there with a smile and a hug and cookies.

Which was why she dedicated her life to protecting her from suffering the same fate.

If she got her heart broken by a stupid Agreste boy, she would comfort her.

If aunt Sabine and uncle Tom die, she would be there for her.

If anything _**anything**_ happens to her, she will fix it.

And she _**never**_ let Felix have her again.

He only wanted Ladybug as Adrien also desired.

If they want Ladybug, they couldn't have Marinette or Bridgette.

Brigdette would just keeping rejecting Felix until he yields.

And once he does, this cycle of can'ts and regrets will end.

* * *

 **A/N:** The name of Bridgette and Felix's school is named for Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, the writer of Sherlock Holmes.

Also, in Jurassic Park, the sounds of the velociraptors communicating with each other are actually the recorded sound of tortoises having sex.


	6. Kwami Snack Time!

**Here's a short chapter featuring the Kwamis!**

* * *

In spite of its popularity, Lucky Red found itself almost empty of hungry customers one afternoon. All was there were only the owner and the regulars.

"The cafe looks great, thanks to you, Nate!" Marinette praised.

Nathanael rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Thanks to your cousin for giving me the commission. I was more than happy to help."

Nathaniel, like Marinette, had grown up to a fine young adult of 20 years. He was currently an art student, studying Illustration, and evolved into an even more talented artist from his schoolboy days, talented enough to design and paint the stunning inside of Bridgette's cafe. No longer a gawky teenager, his body gained good height, built and muscle. His red hair was longer, covering half his face as usual, while a purple beanie sat on his head. He wore a red oversized V-neck shirt over a blue long-sleeved one, violet pants that went skinny down his long legs, and brown loafers. On top of all that, he had on a huge grey jacket, and hiding under that was a plain blue peacock brooch on his shirt directly under his chin.

From across the room, Adrien glared at the redhead, trying to murder him with his jealous green eyes. Across from him, Chloe blissfully daydreamed about her mysterious 'boyfriend'.

On the other side of the room, Alya sat on Nino's lap, looking at online posts of his latest gig in a club.

"I couldn't have a better artist." Bridgette said, smiling at Nathaniel. She liked him for Marinette. A better man for her cousin.

Too bad that he already has a girlfriend he loved very much.

Bridgette gave Nathaniel a pastry and coffee, on the house, and then went outside for an expected delivery.

With everyone's attention occupied, no one noticed the kwamis catching sniff of Bridgette's food and couldn't resisting sneaking into the kitchen.

The kwamis marvelled the sight of all the marvellous food Bridgette had out and prepared for hungry customers.

They went crazy.

With excited squeals, the tiny gods zoomed straight for the godsend food.

"Bonzai!"

Wayzz dived right into a China bowl of tomato soup, swimming in its celestial taste.

Trixx ravaged an entire dish of beef stir fry, marinated to perfection.

"So good!"

Pollen helped herself to taking spoonfuls of sweet honey from a jar.

"I'm in heaven again!"

Duusu lounged in a delicious salad of lettuce, cherry tomatoes, cottages cheese and oil dressing, laying back like a beach model.

"I wish Nooroo were here. He would've love this!"

Tikki nibbled on some chocolate chip cookies. She hummed happily to herself, smiling. "Bridgette was always a great cook!"

Plagg let out a big burp after he finished ALL the cheese. He was already looking fatter than his own head and drooling in the aftermath.

"Yeah...I remember the treats she used to give Felix and the o sourpuss would just throw them away. Oh, even the Camembert cheesecake...One time she made a pie, but she tried to give it to Felix, she tripped, and the pie planted on his face! Ha!"

"She may be stubborn but damn, that girl can cook!" Trixx hooted.

"If only our wielders don't hide themselves. Then we can have a Kwami party!" Pollen piped up.

"And watch Marinette get a heart attack!" Plagg heckled. "That girl is always overcompensating things."

"Plagg, quiet!" Tikki hissed.

"They like each other, why can't we just tell them and save them from the mess?"

"We agreed to let our holders reveal their identities to each other when they all want to." Wayzz explained sternly. "Hawkmoth is still out there and he will target their families and each other in order to get their miraculous."

"It's too dangerous." Tikki agreed.

"Not as dangerous as the reactions of our holders when they finally reveal themselves. Imagine it. Adrien loved Ladybug and rejected Marinette. Marinette loved Adrien and turned down Chat Noir. Now Adrien wants Marinette and Ladybug wants Chat Noir. Alya and Nino love each other but Rena Rouge and Carapace hate each other. Chloe and Nathaniel civil to each other whereas Queen Bee and Pavo are madly in love!"

Trixx blinked. "Wow. Shakespeare's got nothing on our kids."

"Nooroo had Shakespeare, remember?" Duusu recalled.

"Oh yes, _Gilde_! He turned peasants into actors for his plays!" Wayzz followed up.

"We better get back before our current holders notice we're missing and responsible for this mess." Tikki advised.

The kwamis immediately agreed and made way to exit the kitchen unnoticed. But one kwami didn't made it very far.

"Guys, help!"

The kwamis stopped and turned, seeing Pollen captured by pink taffy in a bowl.

"I'm stuck!" Pollen cried.

"Oh dear!" Duusu yelped.

"Hold on, Pollen. We'll get you out!" Tikki promised.

"Hurry up! This is messing up my fuzz!" Pollen snapped.

"Alright, keep your stripes on!" Plagg snapped back.

"Hang on!" Wayzz said.

The 6 kwamis tugged at the Bee's body, trying to set her free. However, they found themselves engaging in a fierce tug-a-war with the taffy, stretching the candy in the process.

"Boy, this stuff is strong!" Trixx noted.

Back in the café room, Nathanial patted his jacket pocket, expecting to feel a lump, only to have felt his hand slap flat against his thigh. He looked into his empty pocket, eyes wide and he panicked silently.

"Duusu?"

Alya and Nino shared a kiss before they got up.

Nino peeped into his jacket pocket and his eyes bulged. "Little dude? Where are you?"

Alya looked into her bag, her face soon creased in worry and her hand searched frantically. "Trixx? Trixx, where are you?"

In one more tug, the kwamis lost their grip and were sent back flying, crashing into different parts of the café.

Except for Plagg who got caught along with Pollen.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette yelped, hearing the crash. Her head whipped around the room, caught sights of small colourful balls that intrigued her, but she forgot about that as soon as she saw Tikki laying on the floor.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder and gasped. "Adrien, look!"

He looked, only to sigh lovingly at the sight of Marinette. A scowling Chloe smacked his face, snapping him out of it and redirected him to the open window viewing the kitchen. To the display of Pollen and Plagg, stuck in pink goo.

"Plagg!"

"Pollen!"

They scrambled out of their seats, heading for the kitchen.

Fortunately, they were ignored by the others in the room, all focused on their own kwami.

"Tikki!"

"Trixx!"

"Duusu!"

"Wayzz!"

Marinette snatched her kwami out of sight, Alya picked hers up by the tail, Nathaniel scooped his kwami in his hand, and Nino grabbed his.

Adrien and Chloe ogled at the chaos before them. In their minds, they wondered how two little creatures could have made such a terrible mess. They yanked their kwamis out of the taffy and frowned upon them.

"What have you done?" Adrien asked.

"Sorry." Pollen apologised.

Plagg burped. "Couldn't help ourselves."

"I can't believe this! You're always telling me to be responsible, do the right thing and you go and do _this!_ " Chloe scolded.

"This is a speck compared to Troy and Atlantis." Plagg remarked.

Adrien threw his head back, moaning. "Oh geez. Bridgette is gonna-"

Bells chimed, followed by the clicks of heels.

"Excuse me, the kitchen is off-limits to-"

Bridgette trailed once she entered her kitchen, finding it in a mess beyond her nightmares. Food spattered on the walls, sauces splashed on the floor, dishes wiped clean of her beautiful food, all of her hard work gone in 10 minutes.

She stared at the mess, the atmosphere entering a deadly silence.

Adrien and Chloe gulped in fear of her reaction.

" **BLOODY HELL!"**

Her scream threw them back.

"My kitchen!" She wailed with great aguish. Her heart broke over the working center of her pride and joy.

Her gaze fell upon her best customer and her worst one, both of them shaking in their fancy shoes, sweating in fear.

"We'll pay for everything!" The younger people exclaimed.

It didn't soothe Bridgette's fury completely, yet it was enough to prevent her from throwing the pair onto the pavement.

Marinette watched bemused at what happened. Nathaniel stared blankly, not familiar with Bridgette's temper or Chloe and Adrien's reaction to it. Nino shook his head while Alya snickered and snapped a photo.

Their kwamis felt guilty from their hiding places.

Plagg, on the other hand, was crackling.

" _SHUT UP PLAGG!"_ The other kwamis hissed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Shakespeare's superhero name came from his quote in _King Lear;_ "We Will All Laugh at Gilded Butterflies." The quote refers to people who put on "false fronts" or superficial acts to impress others, kinda like actors. Puns run for centuries!


End file.
